I Won't Abandon Her
by Fantasyrosea
Summary: What would happen if Merlin told Morgana the truth instead of sending her to the Druids? Merlin and Morgana go through more conflict than ever. Can Merlin stop Morgana's destiny? Can he help her? Can fate be helped? Note: a new pairing between Gwaine and an OC appears in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Merlin knocked on Morgana's door. He waited a few seconds but it felt like days before she answered. Merlin yet again saw her beautiful emerald eyes holding back tears.

"Merlin?" Morgana asked surprised by his appearance.

"My Lady. I need to speak to you," Merlin told her. She nodded letting him in.

She was in her night gown. Merlin watched as she closed the door. "I haven't said anything to anyone," Merlin reassured her.

Morgana walked away letting go of two tears,"I'm sorry it's usually Gwen, who has to deal with me when I'm like this.

"I don't mind," Merlin said feeling grief for the king's ward. She didn't look at him. "Maybe I can help," Merlin told her referring to her magic.

"I doubt that," Morgana replied.

"Lady Morgana, please look at me," Merlin begged.

Morgana turned around to see Merlin putting his hand out. Gaius and the Great Dragon had both warned him. But he couldn't bare to watch her suffer any longer. His eyes turned gold after muttering a few words. A small fire started in his hand. Morgana took a step back.

"You have magic," Morgana stated not sure how to take it.

"As do you. We were both born with it," Merlin responded making the fire vanish.

Morgana looked at him widening her eyes,"you serve Arthur. The king. Camelot but you have magic. Why? How do you look Arthur and Uther in the eye everyday, knowing if they discovered who you really were they would have your head ?"

Merlin swallowed. He didn't know how to reply. What would Arthur do if he found out? Merlin stared at her,"I believe that Prince Arthur will create a better future for people like us."

"I have always been told magic is evil. That it corrupts your soul," Morgana muttered sadly.

"Magic isn't evil. It's the heart of human's that is evil. Magic is a weapon you can use it for both good and evil. You don't have to be afraid," Merlin claimed making Morgana more comfortable.

"I don't fear it," Morgana whispered.

"Good," Merlin gave her a smile. She smiled back.

"So, no one else knows?" Morgana asked him.

"Only Gaius and remember Lancelot?" Merlin answered. Morgana nodded.

"How come I have a feeling that you have used magic around me before without me even noticing?" Morgana questioned folding her arms.

"Because I have," Merlin replied. Merlin looked at the door,"I better be leaving now or Gaius will send out a search party."

Morgana opened the door,"you better go then. Goodnight Merlin."

"Goodnight My Lady," Merlin farewelled. He left the room.

He made his way to the royal physician's chambers. Gaius was awake, he had been waiting for Merlin.

He examined Merlin,"where have you been?"

"Helping people like I always am," Merlin answered taking of his brown jacket.

Merlin went to his room and lied down. He wondered what would happen now that Morgana knew the truth.

Morgana lied in her bed she couldn't believe Merlin had magic. She couldn't believe she was a witch. She had grown up learning that magic was evil and dark. Uther would kill her if he knew the truth. Morgan knew who she was and in time she would learn how to control it. Maybe Merlin would teach her. She still didn't understand her dreams, could Merlin explain it? Morgana didn't know much but she was glad he told her the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Morgana sat down at the dining table across from Arthur.

"Good morning Morgana, how was your sleep?" Uther asked her. Morgana shifted her eyes at Merlin not sure on how to responded.

"It was fine," she answered. Merlin came up to her pouring water into her goblet. Morgana stared at the water taking a deep breath. Merlin gave her an odd look.

Uther placed a hand on Morgana's shoulder,"are you okay?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Morgana replied sure not to make eye contact.

"You seem off today," Arthur told her.

Morgana stood up quickly,"excuse me." Morgana left the room quickly; leaving nothing but silence.

Merlin was soon later dismissed from the service. He walked along a corridor. He felt a smooth hand tug him. It was Morgana.

"I'm leaving Camelot," she whispered looking around. "I had a dream...a horrible dream. I can't be here anymore. Not with Uther. I just want to say I think you're beautiful and you're the greatest person I know," Morgana admitted giving him a smile. He bit his lip.

"We'll leave tonight as soon as it gets dark," Merlin said quietly checking for people.

"No, Merlin, you can't," Morgana told him. Holding on to him tighter.

"I will for you," Merlin smiled blushing a deep shade of red.

"I don't wan to be alone anymore," Morgana muttered letting go of Merlin.

"And you won't be. I'm going to look after you. I'm going to be my your side, protecting you," Merlin told her. Morgana smiled happily. Merlin placed a hand on her cheek,"Morgana with me you can be yourself. We don't have to hide anything,we don't have to worry."

"We need to be careful,"Morgan responded.

"Careful is my middle name," Merlin stated. Morgana chuckled rolling her eyes. As if Merlin was ever careful.

The next morning Gaius looked into Merlin's room only to see a empty bed with a piece of parchment on it. Gaius grabbed the parchment putting on his glasses.

It read:

Dear Gaius,

Morgana knows the truth. I couldn't resist. She needed to know. She needed a friend to help her. Someone to tell her magic is okay. For someone to be there for her and to explain. To answer questions. She needs answers to her questions. Morgana and me have gone to leave with the Druids. I'm sorry. You have always been a father to me and I am so grateful for everything. You have taught me the most important lessons. You were there for me when I was confused and lonely. So I'm going to follow in your footsteps and be there for Morgana. The truth is I like her. We will met again.

From yours sincerely,

Merlin.

Gaius folded the parchment worried sick for Merlin. He didn't know what to do. Sir Leon knocked on the door of the chambers. Gaius answered it surprised.

"The King seeks an audience," Sir Leon told him,"the Lady Morgana is missing."

* * *

**i hope you liked this chapter! Review please! So what is gonna happen next? Ideas? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Merlin woke up in a tent to see Morgana sleeping only a few centimetres away from him. Merlin hasn't official told her his feelings. He always had felt them. Yes he had some attraction to Nimueh but, for him it was Morgana always Morgana. Morgana was kind-hearted, brave, strong, generous, knows how to deal with Arthur, smart and Not Evil like Nimueh.

Morgana opened her eyes into Merlin's,"good morning."

"Good morning My Lady," Merlin returned. Morgana smiled glad to be here with him. A nice, gentle, funny, help to tease Arthur, brave, determine, magical and good guy who could never do anything mean to his friends or ever harm her. What he didn't know was she was devastated when she found out he like Gwen. She cried a bit by the fact Merlin was poisoned. Why would anyone poison anyone? Morgana had this strange chemistry with the servant boy. She had felt it since Merlin rushed Mordred to her room. He trusted her enough.

"Merlin, I want to speak with you," Morgana told him. Merlin sat up interested. Morgana froze.

"Morgana, If we are going to live together we might as well say what we need to say," Merlin stated calming Morgana.

"Do you know why I have such horrid nightmares?" Morgana asked him staring into his eyes. He defiantly knew.

"You are a seer. You can see the future in your dreams. Don't fear that. You have a brilliant gift, it can help stop bad things from happening. You are powerful Morgana just as you are kind. Never be afraid of that gift," Merlin told her. Morgana nodded smiling.

"I have something else I want to say," Morgana added. Merlin raised an eyebrow. Morgana struggled to find the right words,"you and is a bond, A connection. It as if I can tell you anything. Like I have known you my whole life. You are so nice to me. You see me as a human being and not as the king's ward. You trusted me when we barely knew each other and in return I trusted you. I still do. I have never felt this way about anyone. You're a good friend. I cannot explain this feeling. I..."

"Don't hold back. I like you," Merlin confessed. Morgana blushed smiling bigger than she have ever smiled before.

Echoes ran through her head

_"To offer to give up his life to save Gwen's. I certainly can't imagine any man loving me so much."_

_"No, I certainly can't imagine that either."_

_"That's because you're not like Merlin. He's a lover."_

Merlin was a lover. He was sweet and he was there for her. He told her what Gaius wouldn't. He told her what Uther could never admit. She placed her hand on Merlin's cheek.

"I like you more," she replied finally. She leaned in closer. Merlin closed his eyes preparing for the kiss that he had been waiting for too long.

Mordred came in interrupting them. Morgana pulled away looking at the boy Mordred. Merlin shifted uncomfortably. Last night Merlin debated with himself whether to kill the boy or not. But, how could he with Morgana right next to him?

"Breakfast," Mordred said. Morgana nodded with a smile. They went out off the tent to see the sun shining and the people talking and whispering scared of Morgana.

Merlin sat next to Morgana givin her a mug of water. "Thank you," she whispered watching the people.

"Don't worry. In time they will see you for what you are," Merlin reassured her.

Morgana smiled,"Merlin being here with you. It feels like home. We can stay here forever."

"Grow old," Merlin added.

"Does that sound too much?" Morgana asked wondering if she was coming off too strong.

"Not really. I more wondering if you're proposing to me," Merlin claimed looking at her. Morgana laughed.

Suddenly Gaius ran up to them,"Merlin!"

Morgana gasped. Merlin looked at Gaius shocked,"what are you doing her."

"You must leave now! Uther's men are coming they are going to kill a bunch of people if they don't find Morgana!" Gaius shouted making the Druids ran. Merlin nodded grabbing Morgana's hand. They ran to some rocks.

Merlin heard the guards some closer,"go! I'll make an diversion."

"Please don't," Morgana pleaded.

He kissed her forehead,"go! You don't have much time!"

* * *

Merlin had failed he watched from a window as Uther embraced Morgana.

Gaius went up to him,"you know you can not be with her."

"I know," Merlin muttered.

Gaius placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder taking pity on the warlock,"I'm sorry."

Merlin that night knocked on Morgana's door. Morgana answered it,"Merlin?"

Merlin looked around,"Morgana." Morgana nodded opening the door. Merlin came in to see her wearing a green dress.

"I'm glad you're safe," Morgana told him.

"I am the same for you," Merlin returned. "What was said at the words..."

"Merlin, please," Morgana knew exactly what he was going to say. She couldn't hear those words.

"We can not be together. You are the king's ward," Merlin told her.

"That shouldn't matter," Morgana muttered depressed.

"I can be nothing more than a servant boy to you. Sorry, it's just the way it has to be," Merlin told her.

"You deny us?" Morgana question moving closer to him.

Merlin shook his head,"i can not dent it to you but, Uther can never know. I have already tried to ran away with you."

Morgana nodded,"it doesn't matter. Now I know who I really am and there's nothing to be scared of. And it's all thanks to you." Morgana his her almost tears with a gentle smile. She opened the door. Merlin stepped out of the chamber. "Have a good sleep," Morgana mumbled. Merlin smiled back at her leaving.

**Am I the only one that thought it was weird that Morgana nor anyone else in the series never questioned Merlin and Gwen's relationship after season one? The fact Gwen got over Merlin with no explanation confused me. I think deep down throughout season two, three, four and five she still has some feelings for Merlin. But, she is learning how to settle it down.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

"It was sorcery you saw, you're certain of it?" Uther asked the woman. Merlin had been caught doing magic by the woman even though she didn't know it was him.

"Yes, Sire," the woman replied. Merlin swallowed in fear.

" you swear this before your King?" Uther questioned. Magic wasn't a joke to him.

"I swear it," the woman was highly confident. Morgana looked at Merlin somehow knowing it was him.

Arthur didn't believe the woman,"Perhaps your eyes deceived you, a trick of the light."

"The smoke was alive, I tell you. I feared for my life," the woman stated with her story.

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention. Your loyalty will not go unrewarded," Uther had fear deep down in his haterd.

"Thank you, Sire," The woman curtsied. A knight escorted her out of the room.

"It cannot continue?" Uther turned to Arthur.

"I will hunt down those responsible, Father. I promise they will not escape unpunished," Arthur strongly vowed. Merlin closed his eyes scared.

Uther shook his head,"No. Stronger methods are called for. Send for the Witchfinder." Morgana shifted her head to the king neverous. Going she misheard. The courtiers all gasped.

"Sire, is it necessary to resort to such measures?" Gaius asked praying Uther would say no.

"The Witchfinder is a trusted ally, Gaius. His help will be invaluable," Uther told Gaius.

"Of course," Gaius said giving up.

Gaius and Merlin went back to there chambers,"How many times, Merlin?! How many times must I drive it into that thick skull of yours that your magic is a secret to be guarded with your life?! What were you thinking?!"

"I...I wasn't thinking," Merlin admitted feeling so stupid.

"Well think, boy, think!" Gaius yelled.

"It was just a bit of fun," Merlin said making a dumb excuse.

Gaius became crosser,"It was magic and it was seen."

"You're right. I'm sorry," Merlin apologised.

"You must hide the book. Anything that can connect you to sorcery in any way," Gaius ordered.

"What? Now?" Merlin asked surprised.

"Yes, now, Merlin. The man that Uther has sent for, I know him," Gaius claimed.

"The Witchfinder?" Merlin questioned.

"Hmm, some know him by that name. I know him as Aredian. He is a force to be reckoned with," Gaius told Merlin

Merlin tried to make a joke,"But I'm not a witch. Look. No dress or anything." But Gaius remain unamused,"I'll get the book."

* * *

Morgana watched Aredian showed up in the Square that night with a large horse-drawn cage. A guard approached him.

Morgana heard the Witchfinder's voice," I am expected."

"Is that him?" Gwen asked behind her.

"Yes," Morgana answered afraid.

"What's that cage for?" Gwen quizzed.

"It hardly bears thinking about," Morgana was too nervous about the cage.

The Witchfinder looked at her through the window as if he sensed her fear. Morgana gasped. She ran out off her chambers surprising Gwen.

Morgana rushed to Gaius's chambers knocking on the door hard. Gaius answered,"Morgana are you...?"

Morgana ignored him running to Merlin and wrapped her arms around him. Holding him. She pulled away,"Merlin we need talk."

Morgana opened her mouth but turned to Gaius not wanting his presence.

"Didn't worry Gaius knows we both have magic. Remember?" Merlin told him. After finding out Gaius knew of her powers for a long time, she couldn't stand him. How dare he watch her cry and fall without doing anything? How dare he make her feel so low and lonely?

"Yes Merlin but, I would be more comfortable if it was just you and me," Morgana told him. Merlin nodded escorting her to his room.

She looked around at the mess,"you know Merlin you could use that thing over there to put all your stuff in. It's called a cupboard. It was invented to store things. How are you a manservant again?"

"Whatever, Arthur," Merlin teased.

Morgana gave him an offend look,"how dare you call me Arthur? I am not an arrogant arse!"

Merlin laughed. Morgana hugged him again and started crying. Merlin pulled away wiping her tears,"I'm sorry I called you Arthur." He knew it wasn't about that.

"Merlin I'm scared," Morgana told him feeling his sympathy.

"It's going to be okay. I'm here just me," Merlin comforted her. "Remember what I taught you."

"Well you're not a good role-model," Morgana muttered.

"I know, I'm so sorry Morgana. Nothing is going o happen to you as long as I am here," Merlin confirmed making Morgana smile. He kissed the top of her head.

"You are amazing Merlin," Morgana brushed her cheek against Merlin's. "I just feel so pathetic.."

"You really don't realise how special you are," Merlin realised that they were far too close to each other. But it didn't matter. "Remember only use magic if its urgent," Merlin told her.

"I know," Morgana smiled feeling safe with him.

"How are is your sleeping going?" Merlin asked showing care for her.

"It's going great. The bracelet Morgause gave me works. It's fantastic," Morgana told him.

"I don't like that thing. I mean it's good that it helps you sleep but..," Merlin sneered at her bracelet.

Morgana looked at the door," I better get going."

Merlin nodded,"of course."

Morgana left the room and went back to her chamber.

* * *

The next day Merlin found himself being questioned by the Witchfinder.

"You are aware, then, that sorcery has been practiced in the vicinity of Camelot?"Aredian asked him.

"Yes. I mean...apparently," Merlin replied showing fear.

"No, no, it cannot be denied. There was a witness," the Witchfinder claimed.

"Yes, I know," Merlin responded trying to not look so intense.

"Do you also know that the woman has named you as a witness?" The Witchfinder questioned.

"But..." Merlin struggled to speak.

"I've already spoken to her. She was quite clear on the matter," Aredian spoke firmly.

"But I wasn't a witness," Merlin lied.

Aredian didn't believe him,"Oh, sorry. Perhaps I misheard. Do you deny that you were present at the time of the incident?"

"No, I, I was there," Merlin said honestly

"Well, so you saw it, the horse conjured from the smoke?"

"I saw the smoke, but...it was only smoke. I saw nothing else."

"Are you saying that she lies?"

"I didn't say that. I said I didn't see what she saw."

Aredian pieced his eyes on Merlin," Hmm. Well, how can that be, I wonder? How can one person see something and the other not?"

"I can't explain it," Merlin froze.

"I'm at a loss as to explain it myself. Unless it was you who performed the magic," Aredian was coming on to him.

"It wasn't," Merlin claimed.

"Can you prove that it wasn't?" Aredian questioned.

"No," Merlin looked at the ground.

"Can you tell me why the beautiful Lady Morgana was seen running to Gaius's chambers?" The Witchfinder made this about Morgana now.

"She needed medicine," Merlin lied.

"Don't you think there is something off about her bracelet?" The Witchfinder was now on to Morgana. "She also wasn't in the castle yesterday."

"Her bracelet is nothing but jewellery. Her not being in the castle is just a coincidence," Merlin declared.

"Hmm for Morgana's sake I hope you're right. That'll be all," Aredian dismissed him.

"For now," Aredian muttered as Merlin got up to leave. 'One of them has magic. I just know it,' Aredian thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin, Morgana and the court stood in the throne room. After listening to women telling the king the magic they have apparently seen.

Aredian finally said staring at the king with nothing but haterd in his heart,"Yet it is the truth, My Lord. Fortunately I've utilised every facet of my craft to bring this matter to a swift resolution."

"The sorcerer? You have a suspect?" Uther asked intrigued.

Aredian lowered his head,"Oh, I do, My Lord. I regret to say, they stand among us in this very room. My methods are infallible, my findings incontestable! The facts point to one person and one person alone: the Lady Morgana." Morgana took a deep breath never being so scared. Merlin looked at her just as afraid.

Arthur looked at him not trusting his ears,"Morgana?" Aredian nodded,"You can't be serious."

"This is outrageous! You have no evidence!" Merlin yelled. Uther turned his head to Merlin.

"The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me. I am certain that a thorough search of the ward's chamber will deliver us all we need," Aredian told the king.

"Morgana?" Uther asked hoping it wasn't her.

Morgana swallowed and confidently said,"I have nothing to hide from him."

"Very well. Guards, restrain the Lady Morgana. Let the search begin," Uther ordered. Morgana was just about to get dragged to the cell.

"Wait sire! She already as magic on her!" The Witchfinder shouted taking off her bracelet. "A healing bracelet. A magical amulet!" He whispered in her,"say your a witch of I'll make Merlin my next victim."

"I'm a witch my lord," Morgana gave in, no way she would let Merlin die.

"Morgana! You have betrayed your friends! Your people! The kingdom! Me! Up have given me no choice but to sentence you to death by means of fire!" Uther yelled sadly. Morgana began crying.

"No! No! Aredian is a liar! You can't kill her!" Merlin yelled. The guards went to grab him but Arthur grabbed Merlin first.

"I'll take care of this!" Arthur shouted. Morgana was taking to a cell. Arthur dragged Merlin to the dungeon.

"Argh!" Merlin screamed furiously.

"I know you're upset. I know you're angry. It's alright. I'm not throwing you in jail," Arthur told him.

"Then what are you doing?" Merlin asked wondering what was going on.

Arthur let go of Merlin,"I'm breaking the law." Arthur opened Morgana's cell.

Morgana was on the floor crying.

"I can only give you a few minutes," Arthur alerted them.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe Uther would do this to you," Merlin said about to rant. He was so angry. Morgana didn't do anything. It was Merlin!

"He had no choice. Once Aredian had found my bracelet.." Morgana started explaining.

"Why did you tell him?" Merlin questioned her.

"I was trying to protect you," Morgana smiled sadly.

Merlin was dumbfounded," I don't know what to say."

"It's alright, Merlin. You don't have to say anything," Morgana responded.

Merlin moved closer to her,"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry Morgana. It's my fault. I promised I would look after you. And I'm going to. I'll find a way to save you."

Morgana shook her head,"No. You must let this go."

"No, you're falsely accused. I have a chance to prove that. I must take that chance," Merlin told her. "He hasn't even questioned you yet."

"No, Merlin. You must not," Morgana grabbed his elbows.

"I don't understand. Do you want to die?" Merlin asked gazing into her eyes.

"No. But neither do I want you to die. And die you surely will if you get too close to Aredian. He will trap you, Merlin. He will manipulate you, and without ever meaning to, you will incriminate yourself. You must let this go," Morgana commanded showing bravery.

"I must let you go?" Merlin placed a hand on her cheek.

"To do otherwise would be an act of suicide," Morgana said softly. "I only have one regret, I regret not being able to stay with you," she closed her eyes moving closer to his lips.

"We have to go," Arthur told Merlin.

Morgana took a step back from Merlin and turned to Arthur,"thank you." Arthur gave a sad smile saying your welcome. Arthur had known for sometime of their affections. The only reason he was being so accepting was because he knew what it is like.

Merlin didn't know how to live without Morgana around. He said he would protect her. This wasn't the end. He swore he was going to save her or die trying. If it came to it, he would tell Uther it was him. Because nothing Merlin wasn't just going to Morgana go. He needed her. No matter what the Great Dragon said.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin went to the Great Dragon scared as anything. The dragon examined him,"What is wrong, young warlock? You look so pale."

"I did a stupid thing. Stupid, stupid thing. And now Morgana is going to pay for it," Merlin bit his tongue. He couldn't let Morgana die for him.

"Good, Morgana means nothing more than evil to me," the dragon said coldly. Merlin became angry.

"But she means much more to me!" Merlin promised Morgana that he would take care of her. Merlin would not break that promise. That would be the last thing he would do.

"Tell me what has happened," the Great Dragon ordered.

"A witch finder has come. He's arrested Morgana for sorcery, but I am the one who committed it," Merlin stated sadly. How could he be so stupid? He told Morgana everything would be fine.

"Yes, I suppose you must have," the Great Dragon still didn't care for Morgana. He still believed her to be evil.

"Well, I'm going to confess. It's the only way to save her," Merlin said making one of his eyes full with tears.

The dragon looked at him oddly,"Then your stupidity continues."

"I won't sacrifice a friend to save myself!" Merlin shouted. He realised shouting this that she was and always had been more than a friend.

Kilgharrah stared at his tearful eyes,"Bravely spoken, but Morgana is already doomed. If you confess, the witch finder will just burn you both. Plus, Morgana is destined for evil. She might as well die."

Merlin wiped his eyes madly,"But it's my fault! Don't you understand?"

KILGHARRAH

All too well, young warlock. But understand this: if you were to die, you would endanger the lives of all those that rely upon you. If Morgana dies then you can continue your destiny with no interruptions.

"Well, there must be something I can do. There must be. Please help me. I... need her," Merlin confessed wanting to defy destiny.

"Merlin, I see you are distressed by this, but I cannot help you because I do not know how to. Morgana is doomed either way. You can not," the Great Dragon told him, pitying Merlin.

"I can't just stand by and watch the woman I love die! I can't!" Merlin declared. After a few seconds he realised he just said he loved her. He couldn't believe it. He loved her. He loved the king's ward. But, it sort of made perfect sense. She was everything good in this world. How could she be destined for evil when, her heart was so pure. She was such a fast learner of magic.

"I am sorry," the dragon apologised deeply sympathising.

Merlin ran back to his bedroom. He lied down on his bed crying. Morgana can't die. He looked over to see a letter. He read it. It was from Morgause the strong woman

who kicked Arthur's ass. She knew of Morgana's sentence and requested Merlin's presence in the forest. It said she had a plan to save Morgana. At times like this he could sit down and think about it he could only make action. He ran out of his room.

"Settle down! Where do you need to be a this time of night!" Gaius yelled watching Merlin.

Merlin looked at Gaius wanting to say something. But all be could do was stare. He smiled at Gaius,"I love her." He ran out of the chambers and into the forest.

Morgause was there waiting. Merlin came closer to her. "Emrys!" Morgause said examining Merlin. Morgause was smiling happy to see him.

"How do you know who I am?" Merlin asked her.

"Because you are the one who will bring magic back to this land. I always thought you were a myth. But then I read Morgana's dreams and realised you are more," Morgause told her.

"You read her dreams?" Merlin questioned swallowing in fear.

"A lot of them involve you. The one before you ran away together was about her situation right now," Morgause told Merlin circling him. "She has a lot of affection for you. Do you feel the same?"

"I love her," Merlin claimed comfortable saying it.

"Then prove it! Help me break her free of her chains! Tonight I shall make all the guards in Camelot fall into a deep sleep. Your job is to go into the dungeons and break her out then take her back to me!" Morgause shouted her idea.

"What will you do with her?" Merlin asked.

"Protect her. Keep her safe. Train her. Save her from the hatred in this world. Isn't that what you want?" Morgause continued circling him.

Merlin watched her,"more than anything."

Morgause smiled again,"good. She will be alright. I promise. She is my sister"

"Then perform the spell," Merlin commanded. He just had to trust Morgause. He just had to.

Morgause smiled and softly said using the magic she knew,"dormiant somnum sopor Camelot custodibus vir amoris reciperare." She turned to him,"it is time."

* * *

Merlin went up to Morgana's cell. He placed his hand on hers. He smiled feeling her touch as the guards slept. He kissed her hand and told her softly,"stand back."

Morgana took a few steps back and Merlin muttered as spell breaking the cell door.

Merlin kissed her passionately. If it wasn't for Gwen, this would have been his first kiss. He felt sparks fly. There wasn't nothing he wanted to do more right now then kiss her. She was kissing back. He ran his fingers through her hair and down her back. He loved her more than anyone or anything. She was everything. He remembered the first time he saw her. Her beautiful face looking out of a window. She was so sad and so compassionate towards magical people. When he first came to Camelot he believed that Morgana truly didn't care about him or his opinion. But, now something changed. Something magical and he blamed it on telling her the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: short and brief**

* * *

Merlin knocked on the door of a hovel. Morgana opened the door wearing a black dress. It had been three weeks since she was taken out

of Camelot. Merlin watched as Uther's spirit broke. Morgana smiled seeing Merlin,"Morgause is waiting for you."

Merlin kissed his now girlfriend feeling happy to see her. She kissed back as if it had been a year since they have seen each other but it had only been a few days. Merlin pulled away to see Morgause staring at the couple.

Merlin gave Morgause a handkerchief,"let Uther's reign end and Arthur's begin..."

"Then and only then will magic be accepted," Morgana finished Merlin's thoughts.

"And then and only then will we be able to publicly announce our love," Merlin said kissing her forehead.

Morgause left the couple alone for awhile. Morgana gestured at a mug,"want a drink?"

"Yes please," Merlin politely smiled looking around the hovel.

Morgana placed her hand over the metal mug and muttered a spell, Morgause taught her. Water filled the mug magically. Morgana gave Merlin the mug. He looked at the mug oddly.

"What?" Morgana asked as his eyes slowly looked into her eyes.

"Still feels weird that you served me," Merlin told her.

Morgana laughed,"you no longer have to be just a servant to me. We are courting aren't we?"

"Yeah. Just after a year of having to be nothing more and at Camelot I'm forced to serve than I come here and you treat me with such kindness," Merlin mumbled on. He looked over to see the flowers he gave her last time he saw her, alive and well placed in a vase.

Merlin had met a girl named Freya two weeks ago. She lived with Morgause and Morgana. Freya was given treated by Morgause for her curse. And only last week Merlin and Mordred with some other guy who tried to steal Morgana of Merlin stole a crystal that only Merlin was allowed to touch. Merlin and Morgause agreed to only kill Uther and not Arthur. There cause supported Arthur's reign. Merlin had only realised the Great Dragon five days ago. The good things that came out of it was Merlin got to met his dad and he became a dragon lord. Which meant the Great Dragon was now under his control.

Merlin can't believe anyone doubted Morgana. She hadn't even given a second thought to the use of dark magic unless it came to Uther.

Freya came into the hovel after Merlin and Morgana got into a long conversation about everything. The best thing about their relationship was that they could be each others best friends. To be honest that's what they really were best friends that showed a lot of affection. Their relationship was healthily balanced. If only Merlin could see her more. Merlin visited her whenever he could. He wished she had meant his dad.

"Merlin," Freya rushed over hugging him tightly. He hugged back. "How are you?"

"I'm good. And you? My girlfriend being nice?" Merlin questioned eying Morgana.

"She is still so lovely, Merlin. All of you are so excellent," Freya told Merlin glad to have friends.

Mordred came in to the hovel shortly after the trio engaged in smalltalk. Morgana had practically adopted Mordred. Merlin was surprised to see Mordred but, remembered the Druid camp was only three minutes away. Merlin was beginning to think trusting Morgause was the best thing he had ever done. He was still friends with Arthur, Gwen and Gaius and he was able to maintain a relationship with Morgana.

Morgause came back with a mandrake. She handed it to Merlin,"you know what to do."

Merlin looked at the mandrake covered in weird liquid. Uther was to pay for nearly killing Morgana. He was going to pay for what he had done to his kin.


	8. Chapter 8

"What could've made him like this?" Arthur asked Gaius walking through a corridor with Gaius and Merlin. The mandrake had worked. Uther had just had a mental attack.

"I've no idea," Gaius told him honestly.

Arthur pointed out,"Gaius, he was lying on the ground crying."

"Exhaustion," Gaius offered.

Arthur looked at the physician,"Gaius. What aren't you telling me? What's wrong with him? Tell me."

"When I found him, he was mumbling. Most of it was incoherent, but..." Gaius told Arthur.

"What?"

"He kept mentioning your mother's name."

Arthur was surprised,"He never talks about her."

"He claimed that he saw her. In the well," Gaius admitted.

'So it did what Morgause said it would,' Merlin thought to himself.

"Did the guards see him in this state?" Arthur asked him worried.

"I think you're worrying too much," Gaius told him.

"If the people get to know about this...!" Arthur yelled.

"We say that he was ill, but now he's recovered," Gaius cut him off.

Merlin hid his smirked,'this was only the beginning. So Arthur would be king.'

* * *

Merlin rode to the hovel. Morgause opened the door after awhile of waiting for him. Merlin came in the hovel. He went next to a cauldron everyone was surrounding.

"Already the rumours are spreading," Merlin told Morgause.

"The mandrake's poison does its work well," Morgause told him.

"Soon all of Camelot will believe that their king is going mad," Morgana claimed making her way to Merlin.

"And then Arthur will finally take charge and then and only then will we be accepted," Merlin said putting an arm around Morgana.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Cenred asked the witch Morgause.

"If you will not leave your castle, then I must come to you," Morgause replied.

"I see that you've lost none of your audacity," Cenred pointed out.

Morgause said coldly,"I wish I could say the same. But I find the great King Cenred cowering in his chambers when he should've met me at the border. Perhaps he has lost his nerve. Perhaps he is a coward." One of Cenred's men drew a sword. Morgause looked at him as her eyes turned gold. The man was thrown back. The other men drew out their swords. Cenred held up a hand to stop them.

"You are very beautiful when you're angry," Cenred told her.

"Is that why you continue to defy me?"

"Well, you wouldn't like it if I made it easy for you." Morgause laughed at him.

Cenred sat Morgause down at a table and poured her a drink,"I'm certain you've not come all this way just to drink, Morgause."

Morgause smiled at him,"You know me well."

"Extremely well. And yet, somehow, we're still close," Cenred smiled back at her.

"I've come to talk to you about our old friend, Uther Pendragon," Morgause told him.

"Yes. I have heard the sad news. He's finally lost his mind," Cenred stated.

"Camelot is weak, weaker than it's been for years. the kingdom is vulnerable, just as I promised," Morgause responded.

"Yet it doesn't change the fact the citadel is still impregnable," Cenred claimed.

"So, even without his wits, Uther is too strong for you."

Cenred looked at her,"You're a woman of great courage, Morgause, but I don't think with my sword. An assault on Camelot cannot be undertaken lightly."

"You forget. We have an ally in the court," Morgause told him.

"That is no guarantee. Traitors blow like the wind," Cenred told her.

"Not this one. He can be relied upon until the end. You can be certain of that. He has fallen for my sister. Both don't know I'm here. They think their precious prince is safe," Morgause drank out of her goblet.

* * *

"We've had reports that mercenaries are streaming into Cenred's kingdom," Arthur said at the court.

"Do we know why?" Uther asked his son.

"There is rumour that Cenred is amassing an army. I think we should send a patrol out to assess the situation," Arthur told him. Uther looked past Arthur.

"Father?" Arthur called worried. Arthur turned to see what the king was staring at.

"Leave me alone. Get out of here," Uther said to mere nothing. He stood up.

"Father, will you..." Arthur was cut off as Uther freaked.

"I said get out! Get out! I'll have you hanged! " Uther shouted. Arthur and Sir Leon restrained Uther and drag him out of the room. "You hanged! You...! You...!" Uther yelled as he was dragged from the room.

* * *

"There must be some explanation," Merlin told Gaius hiding his secret.

"During the great purge, Uther drowned many he suspected of sorcery. And some, God help them, were children, killed for the magic they were born with. Maybe his conscience is playing tricks with him. Whatever it is, we can no longer hide this. A king's hold on his people's a very fragile thing, Merlin. If they start to lose faith in him, I fear for Camelot," Gaius told him.

Merlin shook his head,"why did Uther do such things? Why are you blind Gaius? Uther doesn't deserve royalty. He doesn't deserve you. Uther should drown like those children." Merlin walk into his room slamming the door behind him, leaving Gaius dumbfounded.

"It is you that gives me strength, Emrys. How goes the battle for Uther's mind?" Morgause asked Merlin in the woods that night.

"Arthur shall reign soon," Merlin told her.

"Finally we are ready," Morgause told him.

"Arthur will make a great king," Merlin told her.

"Sadly it's not Arthur who will rule Camelot," Morgause told him darkly.

"What?" Merlin asked confused. Morgause eyes turned gold throwing Merlin into a tree.

* * *

Merlin woke to see daylight. He was bound in chains. He looked up to see Morgause.

She smirked down at him,"You intrigue me, Merlin. Why does a warlock continue to risk everything for Arthur and for Camelot? Come on. Time and again you put your life on the line. There must be a reason. What does my sister see in you?"

"I believe in a fair and just land," Merlin told her.

"And you think Arthur will give you that? When will you ever learn Emrys? If Arthur discovered what you are. What you really were , he would have you killed. Do you really believe he will accept it?"

"I know it," Merlin told her.

"And then what? You think you'll be recognised, Merlin? Is that it? All this so, one day you won't be forgotten. That one day you'll be known by everyone," Morgause circled him.

Merlin looked at her,"we live in a legend."

" Well, you won't be much longer, Weorc untoworpenlic," Morgause's eyes flashed gold. Merlin's chains glowed and tightened from the magical blinding.

Meanwhile...

Gaius opened Merlin's door," Merlin. You're going to be la..." He sees that Merlin's bed hadn't been slept in.

Back to Merlin...

Merlin cast a spell but the chains only glowed. He tried again...still it only glowed. He took a breath," Isen fæstnunga onlucan me!" Yet again it only glowed. Merlin heard scorpions approached.

"Min strengest miht hate þe tospringan!" Merlin casted. He failed yet again. The scorpions draw nearer.

"Awendaþ eft wansæliga neat! Forlætan me a...!" Merlin's spell fend off a couple scorpions, but one stabbed his back. Merlin threw the scorpion with a spell.

"Ω δρακον, έάω μαλερός σοφόνους φθέγγομαι τείδε άναδικέω!" Merlin yelled looking up.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin woke up on a mountain,"I didn't think you'd answer my call."

The Great Dragon smiled at him looking down,"Merlin, I could not resist a dragonlord, even if I wanted to."

Merlin returned a grin wantig to move,I'm grateful, thank you."

"Lie still," the dragon told him.

Merlin felt pain in his back,"Ow. What hurts?"

"The serket's poison is powerful. I have given you an enchantment that will help you heal, but it will take time," the dragon told him.

After a few hours Merlin woke again. He was surprised to see the dragon still there. "You shouldn't have let me sleep," Merlin told him.

Kilgharrah looked down at him,"I had no choice, young warlock. The venom was too strong, even for your great powers."

"I don't have time. I need to get back to Camelot. The kingdom is in danger and...it's my fault. I should've listened to you. Should never have trusted Morgause," Merlin told Kilgharrah

"You did what you felt was right, and that shows great courage. You trusted to save the woman you love. But trust is a double edged sword," Kilgharrah said making Merlin nod.

Merlin looked down to the ground,"I thought...because she has magic, I thought we were the same. "

"In some ways you are," the Great Dragon stated.

Merlin shook his head,"No. I will never be like her."

"You have learnt an important lesson, Merlin. Your determination to see goodness in people will be your undoing," Kilgharrah stated.

"Morgana has her destiny changed?"

"I fear that your futures are now joined forever. She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love. Yet her destiny will change in a few moments. She will not just be Morgana anymore," the Dragon answered.

"I need to get back to Camelot," Meriln told her.

"You're not yet fully recovered, Merlin, and it's more than three days' walk," the Dragon told him.

Merlin grinned,"I've no intention of walking."

Merlin rode the dragon to the forest of Camelot. He loved the trip. He should really try it again.

"This is as far as I go," the dragon told him.

Merlin grinned happily,"Thank you. I won't forget this."

"Be careful, young warlock. The great battle for Camelot has begun. You must be strong. For Arthur's destiny and the future of Albion lie in your hands," the Dragon warned him.

* * *

Merlin shook Gaius and whispered,"You need to wake up."

"Merlin! Where have you been?" Gaius asked amazed to see him as he woke up.

"I don't have time to explain," Merlin told him.

"Are you alright?" Gaius questioned.

"I was in league with Morgause; she's plotting against Uther," Merlin told him.

"What?" Gaius asked in shock.

"I was responsible for his visions. Come on, hurry up. There's something I need to show you,"

Merlin admitted.

They went into Uther's very messy chambers. Uther was crouched in a corner.

"Uther? Uther!" Gaius shouted. Uther pawed at Gaius while staring at nothing over Gaius's shoulders.

Merlin rushed to the bed, removing the mandrake root, and threw it in the fireplace. The root screamed as it died.

"It was an enchantment, Sire. You need to rest," Gaius told the king.

Gaius and Merlin helped Uther into bed. Gaius drugged Uther's cup. "Please drink this, sir. It will help you to sleep. Gaius fed Uther the drink.

Meanwhile...

Morgana went into the hovel to see Freya lying on the floor dead. Morgana ran up to her. There was no blood or anything . Freya was just dead. "Oh my gosh," Morgana gasped in tears.

Morgan lifted Freya up and took her to the lake of Avalon giving her a bit of a funeral. Morgause was the last one with her.

Morgause showed herself to Morgana. Morgana stood up,"you're a monster!"

"Really?" Morgause asked offended.

"You killed her! You are just like Uther! She was an amazing friend!" Morgana shouted.

"Sister!" Morgause yelled.

"No I hate you! What did you do with Merlin?" Morgana asked her folding her arms.

"He is dead!" Morgause declared.

Morgana burst into tears,"No!No!"

Morgause put up her hand,"τώρα ο δούλος μου." Morgana's eyes turned black. "Our next stop will be Camelot sister."

Morgana nodded,"yes."

"And you will no longer think about your dead boyfriend ," Morgause told her.

"Yes, sister," Morgana nodded showing no emotion. Morgause smirked. Her plan was going well.


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin entered the vault during the battle. Merlin couldn't decide if it was the actual battle. Or just the start. Morgana turned to look at him.

Morgana was different. she talked to him coldly," You should leave now while you still can."

Merlin looked into her eyes seeing nothing but, darkness,"Morgana, please. I beg you. Women and children are dying. The city will fall."

"Good," Morgana replied with a evil smirk.

"No, you don't mean that," Merlin shook his head.

" We have magic, Merlin. Uther hates us and everyone like us. Why should Wr feel any differently about him?" She asked him moving closer to him.

"We of all people could change Uther's mind. But doing this? Using magic like this will only harden his heart," Merlin told her trying to touch her shoulder. She pushed his hand away. "I understand, believe me. But, she will kill Arthur. We need to harness our gifts for good. That's what magic should be for. That's why you were born with these powers.

" It doesn't have to be like this. We can find another way," Merlin whispered.

"There is no other way," Morgana shook her head.

Merlin tugged her closer,"there is always another way. We need to protect Arthur. He is our last hope.."

Morgana pushed him to the floor grabbing a sword. She placed it at his neck.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Merlin questioned looking at the sword.

"You don't think I can?" She gave him a dark look.

"If you're going to do it, make it quick," Merlin told her. She tried slashing him but he pushed her away with magic.

Morgana stood up. Morgause ran into the room watching them.

"Morgana kill him now!" Morgause shouted.

Morgana lifted her hand. Her eyes flashed back to her normal eye colour. Morgana stared at Merlin sadly ,"Merlin, I thought you were dead."

Morgause's eyes flashed gold as some of the ceiling fell on Morgana. Morgana was knocked out. Merlin got to his legs opening his hand,"oh you are so- going to found out why I'm Emrys."

Morgause laughed at his words.

Merlin's eyes turned to goldest gold it had ever been,"σκοτώσει τη μάγισσα του κακού."

Morgause collapsed bleeding.

Morgana picked up her sword and ran to the Rowen staff. "Snæde!" She sliced through the staff.

* * *

The next day in the throne room Merlin walked up to Arthur,"Sire."

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"I need to tell you something about Morgana," Merlin told him.

"It's all right. We know what happened," Arthur stated.

Merlin lifted his eyebrow,"You do?"

Uther began the court ,"In my time, we've won many battles, but none so important as this. Every man, every woman and child has performed their heroic best, and I thank you, and I salute you all. Even before the battle, we knew there was a traitor in our midst, one who was almost the undoing of us. However, we have to thank the one person who outwitted them, and who - almost singlehandedly - turned the battle. The Lady Morgana. The truth is Morgana was threatened into wearing the bracelet and claiming she was a witch by the Witchfinder. Morgana was then later kidnapped by the evil witch Morgause. Morgana found out her plans and escaped heroically to save all of Camelot." Uther permeated Morgana. The courted applauded her. Merlin was clapping the loudest. "For it was she who bravely entered the vault, found the magical vessel, and destroyed it. We must be vigilant! We must stand firm against the dark forces of magic, and ensure that they never penetrate our walls again."

Merlin smiled catching Morgana's eye.

* * *

Merlin and Gaius were back in the chambers.

"What if Morgause is alive?" Gaius asked Merlin after discussing Morgause.

"Then I'll be ready for her," Merlin told him.

You must be careful for now on," Gaius warned her.

"I wasn't afraid of her, Gaius," Merlin told him.

"You should've be," Gaius claimed.

Merlin shook his head,0No. All I feel for her is...sad. She's so bitter, so full of hate."

Gaius nodded at him,""Don't let that happen to you, Merlin."

"Nothing could ever make me that angry," Merlin told him finishing his dinner. Merlin stood up.

"Where you going?" Gaius questioned him.

"To see someone," Merlin told Gaius walking out of the room.

Merlin went to Morgana's door and knocked on it softly holding flowers.

Gwen answered the door,"Merlin?"

He showed her he flowers,"is Morgana awake?"

Gwen nodded,"come in."

Mer walked in to see Morgana undoing her hair at her dressing table. Morgana saw his reflection in the mirror she stood up,"Merlin!"

Merlin walked up to her as Gwen went to Morgana's bed making it. He handed her the flowers,"it's good to have you back safe and sound, my lady."

She smile at the flowers,"thank you Merlin. You're so sweet. And..." Morgana glared at Gwen then at Merlin,"you're such a good friend."

Merlin grinned,"Morgause must have been terrible."

"She was. I was so naïve. I didn't know what I was doing," Morgana hid her tears.

Merlin placed a hand on her shoulder. His grip was comforting,"believe me I know what it feels like."

Morgana's eyes shifted to Gwen,"Merlin, we should both be more careful. We don't know what could happen.

Merlin understood what she meant. She meant they should be careful about their feelings around people.

Merlin nodded,"goodnight, my lady."

"Goodnight Merlin," Morgana nodded back.

Merlin left the room. As he did, Morgana's eyes flashed black than back again. Morgana gave a dark smirk. The battle wasn't over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot. I have decided to do something different. During the legend Morgana is sometimes refereed to 'Morgan Le Fay' and she becomes the queen of Avalon. Soo... Here you go. **

**Morgana's Chapter**

_" I can see deep into your heart. And it is cold, cold as stone. You play Uther's loving ward and Merlin's devoted lover, you play it so well. You fool them but you don't fool me. You would see Uther and Merlin dead . And Camelot destroyed._

_Why would you say such a thing?_

_ Because it is true. There is evil in your heart._

_I don't know what's come over you. You were always such a good friend to me._

_I see the truth frightens you._

_ It's you that frightens me. _

Morgana woke up scared at the memory. She looked at her healing bracelet. It was as cold as ever. Morgana stood up and walked to her window. Why did he say that? Why was she half-pleased to see Merlin arrested? She loved Merlin. Then Gwaine came. Bless his soul, he saved Arthur. But a strange part of her wanted him dead. Morgana didn't understand what was happening. Arthur was like a brother to her. Morgana was beginning to scare herself. What was happening to her? She barely look anyone in the eye anymore.

Every time Uther was in her presence she heard the voice echoin her head. It was always the same voice. It was cold and dark. It said,kill the king where he stands.' No, it was more of a whisper than an echo.

Morgana woke up to a sore eyes every morning and and a painful chest pain. The pain was as if something was stabbing her repeatedly.

Morgana found a box in a dressing tables. Morgana opened the box to see a dragon necklace. The dragon pendent was holding a green gem. Morgana picked up the note and read it near a candle.

It read:

After everything that had happened and how 'careful' we need to be; I decided to give you a weapon. Well... More of an armour. I hope you like it. Don't worry Uther won't expect a thing. If the fact it's a dragon scares you, remember Uther last name is 'Pendragon' and the dragon symbolises Camelot.

From yours truly ,

Merlin.

Morgana looked at the necklace. Morgana put the necklace on. It was true that Uther hated dragons so much but, a dragon was on his crest. Morgana loved our Merlin could point out these sort of things to calm her down.

Morgana felt a strange presence. She turned to see a black figure. She took a step back as the figure went closer. "What do you want?!" Morgana shouted backing up in a corner.

Morgana's mind came blank in fear of dying. The black figure put out there hand walking up to Morgana . The king's ward began screaming. A breeze cam into the room singing melodiously,"Morgan Le Fay, Morgan Le Fay. Avalon is waiting for its queen."

Morgana started screaming louder as tears flooded her face. The gem of her necklace sparked out a green light making the figure scurry off. Gwen came rushing in with guards and Arthur. Morgana felt herself slip to the floor.

* * *

At the first shine of daylight, Gaius came into the chamber examining Morgana for the second time. He gave her a drugged drink.

"What happened?" Gaius asked her. Last night Morgana refused to talk but, just cry in shock.

She swallowed looking at him,"it was a dream,only a dream."

"How were you in the corner if the chamber then?" Gaius asked her.

She looked away,"I was delusional Gaius."

"Tell me what you saw?" Gaius asked her.

"I think it was a ghost of some sort," Morgana told him,"but it's nothing."

"Tell me or tell Merlin," Gaius gave her two options. She widened her eyes. "If you tell me Merlin won't have to know."

"It was reaching out for me as it came closer. I was horrified. The wind was singing. It called me,'Morgan Le Fay'. Why would it do that? It also told me that Avalon is waiting for its queen. What does this mean?" Morgana questioned Gaius filling her eyes with tears again.

"I don't know, my dear child," Gaius admitted touching her leg gently.

"I'm scared," Morgana told him taking a deep breath,"if it wasn't for my necklace than I might of died."

Gaius looked at Morgana oddly. This was strange, all of this was paranormal.


	12. Chapter 12

**Time of explanation **

Merlin sat on his bed, taking out the crystal that he, Mordred and Alvar stole from the vaults. He glared into it.

He saw the image of Morgana placing a dagger over Uther's heart while he slept. Another image if her becoming queen. Her eyes were the darkest black. They were as dark as twilight. A voice in the crystal began singing,"Morgan Le Fay."

Merlin stood up startled. It wasn't over yet. She still was under control. But how? Curses wear off when the vessel dies. Wasn't Morgause the vessel? Merlin wasn't sure what was wrong wit Morgana. She was the only person he could ever love. He had loved her since his first day of this dangerous adventure. Since he began the legend. There was one thing he just wouldn't be able to stand and that would be to lose Morgana.

Merlin walked out of his room to see Gaius surround in books. One book covered the others because of its large size. It was opened and on a specific page.

Gaius looked at Merlin,"how did you kill Morgause?"

"The one that means 'kill the witch of evil 'or something like that. Why?" Merlin raised an eyebrow. Why would a spell be so important?

"Because that spell as just uncaged a

umbra malum," Gaius told him pointing a picture of a black hooded figure on the opened page.

"Umbra Malum?" Merlin asked searching the page.

"It works like a ghost but, different. You see, Umbra Malums are dead people who live through the alive. To do that you must cast a precise curse on a victim and when you die you can go live by them. It is a form of the dark arts," Gaius explained putting on his spectaculars.

"You mean to tell me, that my girlfriend is beginning literally controlled by her dead sister?" Merlin asked looking at the picture.

Gaius nodded,"oh yes. Which could mean one thing."

"Morgana is going to kill Uther," Merlin told him as the image of the dagger popped into his mind.

Merlin looked out of the window to see Morgana struggling to take control of her white stallion. Merlin watched her eyes seeing a glimpse of blackness in them. "I'm going to have to stop her."

She rode off quickly after getting control. "Where is she off too?" Merlin asked himself.

**Umbra Malum: they are my own creation. Please do not take theme away from me. I first designed them last year for a storey I was writing about the Arthurian legend.**


	13. 13: The Unfortunate Number

**Unlucky Thirteen**

* * *

Merlin entered Arthur's bedroom with his breakfast while Arthur was pulling on his boots

"You're up," Merlin was surprised to see him awake and dressed.

"It's Morgana's birthday. I have to get her a present. Have you forgotten?" Arthur asked him with a smirk.

Merlin shook his head,"Nope, i got her present last week. What are you getting her?"

"Ah, it's a secret," Arthur told him.

Merlin gave him a curious look,"Come on, you can tell me. I won't tell her."

"A dagger," Arthur replied. Merlin froze. Not a dagger..

"You know I'm still not okay with you and Morgana's secret courting. Am I the only one who knows?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"I believe so. Uther would kill me. Gwen would make it into such a big deal. Gaius would overreact. And Arthur, you are doing the same thing as Morgana. Dating a servant," Merlin told Arthur with a small smile appearing on his face.

* * *

A few hours later Merlin returned to Arthur's chambers.

"Ah, Merlin. Have you done my clothes for the feast?" Arthur questioned him."

"Argh, no," Merlon admitted shamefully.

"No. No. Well, what have you been doing?" Arthur asked him showing annoyance.

"Erm," Merlin not his lip. He had visited Morgana to tell her that he would give her the present tonight. It turned into a few hour visit.

"Hmm? Morgana Right? Well, you can start by pressing my robe," Arthur threw a robe at Merlin

"And, er, cleaning my shirts," Arthur ordered throwing shirts now. "And, er, ooh, polishing my boots," Arthur threw his boots. Arthur closed a box on the table as Merlin stared at it.

"Ah, Morgana's present. What do you think? " Arthur asked taking out a plain dagger from the dagger. He held it up for Merlin to see.

Merlin wanted to laugh. Arthur handed it to Merlin,"Beautiful, isn't it? Feel the balance, feel the sharpness of the blade. "

Merlin laughed in relief,"Yeah. It's just what every woman wants, isn't it?" If Morgana killed Uther she would never forgive herself.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked confused.

Merlin answered with,"Well, I'm no expert, but don't women normally go for pretty things? Like, maybe, jewellery? I'm pretty sure that what my dear Morgana wants." Merlin handed the dagger back to Arthur. Arthur was bemused.

* * *

Merlin walked out of his room. He was happier than he had been In awhile, now that Morgana wasn't going to receive the dagger.

"How do I look?" Merlin asked Gaius spinning around.

Gaius gave him an odd look,"Same as you always do."

Merlin remained a smile,"Handsome?"

"You've brightened up," Gaius pointed up.

"I've seen Morgana's present," Merlin explained.

"The dagger?" Gaius widened his eyes.

"It's very plain. Bit boring," Merlin told him.

"And not like the one you saw?" Gaius asked knowing of his visions in the crystal.

Merlin laughed,"No, that was sumptuous, ornate. I'd probably disappointed if I were Morgana."

"Good. So now you can stop worrying...for now," Gaius gave him a stuff nod.

"Oh, I have. I'm going to enjoy this feast like everyone else," Merlin told him.

"Morgana will be pleased," Gaius admitted. Merlin twisted his lip. He should really tell Gaius.

* * *

At the feast the nobles lifted their goblets for a toast,"To Lady Morgana." Merlin smiled catching Morgana receiving a necklace from Uther. Arthur nodded a knight over to present a box to her.

"Happy birthday," Arthur congratulated Morgana.

"Arthur," Morgana smiled opening the box and pulled out a sumptuous dagger. Morgana removed the sheath staring at it as her eyes flashed a cold black. The nobles clapped.

Arthur went up to Merlin,"It's not often you're right, Merlin, but this is one of those rare occasions. Girls do like pretty things." Merlin tried to hide his stress as Arthur patted his back. "Thanks."

* * *

Gwen brought Morgana's gifts to Morgana as she sat at her dressing table.

"You got some lovely presents. Mainly hairbrushes," Gwen told her. She looked a a gift that was cover in silk. There was a note," Who's King Emrys?

Morgana shrugged lying,"At least he doesn't think my hair needs brushing."

Gwen opened it to see a coin with special marking,"It's so pretty."

Morgana grabbed a gold embroidered cloth,"Here, I want to have this.

"Me?! No..." Gwen wasn't sure on the offer. It was one of her presents.

Morgana handed Gwen the cloth taking the coin,"It's a thank you."

Gwen sighed gratefully," Thank you. "

Morgana smiled at the coin,"Gwen.. Are you in love?"

Gwen sat down on the bed,"love?... I never have time to love."

"Didn't you love Merlin?" Morgana asked knowing she did.

Gwen bit her lip,"Morgana... It was just... A silly crush."

"Or Arthur?" Morgana questioned further. Gwen widened her eyes in shock. Morgana turned to her,"I see the way you two look at each other. Gwen you will make an amazing queen."

Gwen shook her head,"it can never be."

"I understand how you feel," Morgana admitted. She understood perfectly. "Status shouldn't mean anything. People should marry for love."

Gwen nodded with a short smile,"unfortunately we don't live in should land."

"Gwen, stuff status, follow your heat," Morgana nodded back.

Gwen left the room with a sad smile. Morgana looked at the coin. No one could know about her and Merlin. Arthur knowing was already bad enough.

Morgana changed and left her chambers. She slid her new dagger into her belt. She walked down a corridor unknowingly being followed by Merlin. Merlin magically closed the door she was walking to. A torch fell making Morgana step; falling down the stairs.

* * *

Merlin was sitting on his bed as Gaius entered the room and sat next to him.

"I had to stop the future. I had to stop Morgana killing Uther. I didn't mean to do it like this," Merlin told the old Physician,"I love her."

"It wasn't your fault, Merlin," Gaius told Merlin.

"I've prevented something much worse from happening. I just...wish it could have been some other way. If she dies... I couldn't live with myself Gaius. She means everything to me," Merlin bursted into tears. Why him? Why did destiny choose him? Why did he have to carry so much crap?

**Sjritts: I agree compeltely. I may call Morgana evil but I truly don't think shsuits. She does the wrong things for right reasons. Everyone forgets what she's fighting for. Morgana in my personal opinion forgets it herself. Morgause is just as bad as Uther. Morgause turned a confused innocent soul into a monster. Morgause will always be the character I hate most.**


	14. Chapter 14

Uther and Gaius where talking, Merlin could hear them.

"So beautiful," Uther commented making it one of the only things he had ever said that Merlin agreed with.

"Yes, Sire," Gaius muttered knowing what Merlin was thinking.

"I cannot watch her die, Gaius," Uther told Gaius showing his sadness.

Gaius nodded,"I wish there was something I could do."

"No, you don't understand. I cannot lose her. No matter what happens, she cannot die."

"I will do everything I can, Sire."

"No, Gaius. Whatever it takes. Whatever, I don't care. You must save her."

"If I knew a way..."

Uther gave up,"You're not understanding me, Gaius. Cure her. I don't care what remedy you use. In all these books there must be something. Something in the Old Religion?" Merlin stood up and walked to the door:

Gaius whispered astonished,"Are you suggesting?"

"Sorcery, yes," Uther nodded. Merlin smiled to himself.

"I know she's dear to you, Sire, but surely you're not going to risk everything for Morgana?" Gaius wasn't sure on the idea.

"Gaius, you don't understand. There's something you should know. Something I've told no one. Morgana is my daughter. It was while Gorlois was away," Uther confessed. Merlin gaped shocked by the news,"He was fighting on the northern plains. Her mother, Vivien, grew lonely."

"I understand, Sire," Gaius reassured him.

"I've said enough. The people must never know who Morgana really is, for Arthur's sake," Uther tol Gaius. Merlin shook his head. How dare he not tell her?

"I assure you, Sire, your secret is safe with me."

Gaius entered Merlin's chambers. To see Merlin hitting his head on a wall.

Merlin entered Uther's chamber as he stared out of a window.

"Sire. This is from Gaius. He thought it might...help ease your mind," Merlin told him placing the bottle on the table. Merlin bowed and turned to leave.

"You are Gaius's boy," Uther stated.

Merlin turned around,"He is my guardian."

"You're like a son to him," Uther pointed out.

"Yes," Merlin nodded his head.

"I see the way he cares for you. You feel your child's every joy, and their pain. You watch their failings and you see your own. All you want is for their happiness, for them to escape the sufferings of life. Wh-why has this happened? I woul- I would do anything. Anyth..." Uther said before breaking down crying. Merlin left the chamber furious at Uther.

* * *

Merlin entered Gaius's chambers to hear Gaius tell Gwen,"Her breath is leaving her. She'll be gone by morning." Merlin watched Gwen cry. He went to his room and began doing the same.

* * *

"You summoned me, young warlock? And to what do I owe the pleasure this time?" Kilgharrah questioned Merlin at the clearing near Camelot.

" I saw Morgana make an attempt on Uther's life inside the crystal," Merlin answered wiping his face.

The Dragon replied with no emotion,"It does not surprise me."

Merlin looked down,"Well, I stopped her."

"To change the future is no simple matter, Merlin. To do so is fraught with danger," Kilgharrah told him.

"I know, and as a result of my actions, Morgana is dying," Merlin felt a tear form.

"You should have never told her the truth Merlin, now you have made Avalon part of this," Kilgharrah said making Merlin shake his head.

"I want you to help me to save her.," Merlin told him proudly.

"Merlin, have you learnt nothing?"

"I did not mean to kill her. All I wanted was to avoid the future that would've unfolded, to prevent Uther's death, to prevent Camelot being torn apart. I need her," Merlin claimed.

"I will not cure her!" The dragon shouted.

"She is Uther's daughter," Merlin told him.

Kilgharrah wasn't shocked,"Yes."

"You knew. Why didn't you tell me?" Merlin questioned.

"It makes no difference."

"Well, whatever she was about to do, I stopped her. There's no need for people to suffer."

"The witch must die, as she should have done long ago. I will not save her."

Merlin snapped in outrage,"I am a dragonlord! You cannot refuse me!"

"How dare you treat me such! How dare you abuse your power!" Kilgharrah shouted back.

Merlin nodded folding his arms,"I command you."

"Very well. But I warn you, the evil that will follow is of your doing, and yours alone," Kilgharrah breathed magic on Merlin before leaving.

Merlin entered the physician's to see Gwen sitting with Morgana. Merlin went up to the tired Gwen,"I'll sit with her. Why don't you go and get some sleep? You must be exhausted."

"If she wakes up..."

Merlin interuppted,"I'll call you."

Gwen nodded with a small smile,"Thank you." Gwen left the room.

Merlin looked at Morgana and put his hands over her,"Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!" Morgana began to breath normally as her colour improved.

Merlin sighed in relief and kissed her forehead,"I'm so sorry."

* * *

Merlin later the next day rushed to Morgana's chambers.

Morgana was in bed she turned to Merlin,"Merlin. There is much to tell you."

"What is it?" Merlin asked walking up to her.

"I overheard Uther," Morgana told Merlin hugging him.

Merlin higged back scared,"What?"

"Uther is my father. I am his daughter," Morgana became intense.

"He's been lying to me all these years. He disowned me. He wants people to think that he's the perfect king. It's more important to him than his own flesh and blood. He must pay for this."

Merlin kissed Morgana playing with her hair. He pulled out of the kiss," Morgana our days of revenge on Uther are over. Do not do anything rash, Morgana. Promise me!" Morgana placed her head on his shoulder.

"I was on my way to see you, on my birthday," Morgana told him makin him feel worse.

"We must bide our time," Merlin told her,"I'm just glad you are okay." Morgana kissed Merlin. What they didn't know was Gwen was watching from behind a curtain.

* * *

Merlin walked into Morgana's chambers that night as Morgana put the sumptuous dagger in her belt. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," Merlin told her watching her eyes turn black.

"I don't need you," Morgana told him.

Merlin looked at the dagger,"I think you do."

Morgana moved to shove Merlin out of the way. Merlin catched her arm and held on.

Morgana gasped," Get out of my way!"

Morgana's eyes glowed throwing Merlin to a wall knocking him out. Morgana walked away as the curtains lit on fire.

Morgana pulled out her dagger and prepared to strike Uther in his sleep. Merlin bursted in and blasted the windows inward, throwing Morgana against the wall. Uther woke up,"What's going on? "

"Er...there was a fire, and I was scared," Morgana lied as her eyes turned back to normal. She kicked the fallen dagger under the bed,"I wanted to be with you. You're the only person I feel safe with."

Uther hugged her as Morgana pierced her mind back together again. Merlin smiled from behind a curtain.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own the plot only**

* * *

Uther approached Morgana on the dais.

" It is an exciting day," Uther told his ward.

She nodded with a small smile,"The arrival of Lord Urien is always a cause for celebration."

I heard about his father dying. Now he is a king.

"Really?" Morgana asked looking at her guardian.

"Oh, yes. He is looking for a woman that is strategic.

"Strategic?" Morgana questioned and lifting an eyebrow.

"I have always thought so. W-we have always thought so. That is, Lord Urien and myself. That is, he finds you strategic and beautiful," Uther informed her.

"He finds me strategic?" Morgana had never been so confused.

Uther nodded,"Oh, yes."

"And beautiful?" Morgana gasped as the doors opened and Urien entered.

" What are you trying to say?" Morgana whispered into his ear.

"Lord Urien is a serious ally. The strength of such a match cannot be underestimated," Uther answered.

Morgana gaped,"Please tell me you mean a jousting match when I'm the commentary. "

"I mean a love match," Uther told her.

Morgana became shock hoping she misheard him,"Love?!"

"Not love. Love has nothing to do with it, but the other bit. You know, a permanent union," Uther corrected himself.

"Marriage?!" Morgana yelled.

"I knew you would understand. Urien!" Uther said walking over and hugging him. How could Morgana understand? This was insane. She couldn't marry.

"Oh, it's been too long," Urien claimed.

Uther gestured Morgana to come over. Morgana came over. Uther smiled,"I hope you remember my Morgana."

Urien smiled and kissed her knuckle,"of course. How could she be forgotten."

Merlin caught Morgana's eye sensing her distress.

* * *

"You put them in the best guest quarters?" Morgana asked Merlin as they walked through the corridor.

"Everything's arranged. King Urien can't fail to be impressed," Merlin nodded.

Morgana refused to look at him,"And Merlin, it would be good if the bags were to arrive before they did."

"What is it, Morgana? You seem troubled," Merlin turned holding the bags.

"My, er, my father had some surprising news for me. He expects me to marry King Urien?" Morgana shifted uncomfortable as Gwen came over to hear the last part.

"Marry?" Merlin repeated surprised.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to," Morgana reassured him.

Merlin lied shaking his head noticing Gwen,"I wasn't worried."

"No. No, why would you be?" Morgana scratched the back of her neck. Merlin nodded leaving with the bags.

As Morgana lied in bed Uther came in.

Uther looked at Morgana,"A word. Alone. " Gwen nodde leaving the chambers. "I need to talk to you about Urien. I realise that this is a delicate situation."

"There's nothing delicate about it," Morgana commented rudely standing up.

"Lord Urien, as you know, is not only a very good friend of mine, but a longstanding ally of Camelot," Uther told her.

Morgana picked up a book from her table,"I have nothing against Lord Urien. I've nothing against Elena. Except marriage.

"When we talk about your future, Morgana, we're not just talking about your happiness, but the safety and security of the whole of Camelot. You may one day be a wife, but more importantly, you will one day be queen. Well that is what me and Goloris hoped," Uther stated. Morgana couldn't believe he said that.

"But I have no feelings for him whatsoever," Morgana told Uther opening the book pretending to read it.

"Then I would encourage you find some," Uther advised her.

Morgana stared at him,"I will never marry him!"

* * *

As Morgana prepared herself for a ride Urien walked up to her,"Here, let me assist you."

Morgana looked at him darkly," Oh, please, this is something I can actually do Morgana mounted her horse and nudged it into a run. Merlin watched from a distances. As Urien mounted his horse and took off after her. Catching up to her in the woods.

"Slow down!" He yelled at her.

"No chance!" She screamed back furious.

Urien smiled. They dismounted their horses by a stream.

"That was very impressive. I'm not easily impressed," Urien told her.

Morgana smirked,"Oh. Well, neither am I. And I wasn't."

"I've been riding since I was a child. I don't get to do it as much as I'd like, princesses don't, but apparently my mother was an excellent horsewoman. I never met her. She ran-away and no one has seen her since ," Morgana told him looking at the stream.

"I never met mine either. I...often wonder if I'm like her. I hope I don't take after my father entirely," Urien said looking at the stream too. "Er...so, the real reason why you beat me here is because I stopped to smell the roses," Urien told her pulling out a pink rose.

"Aww, thank you. It, it, it's beautiful," Morgana smiled taking it. She was really angry though. The only man she should ever accept flowers from was Merlin. Merlin arrived.

"Shall I set up here? " Merlin asked.

Morgana came uo to him,"Merlin! What kept you?" undertone she whispered," Do not leave me again."

"Sorry," he whispered.

* * *

They returned to the castle and dismounted their horses. Morgana turned to him with a smile,"Thank you. I had a lovely time."

"Me too," Urien smiled back.

"See you soon I expect," Morgana nodded.

"I hope so," Urien examined her. Morgana walked up the stairs.

Merlin went up to Arthur hissing,"Oh dear."

Arthur rubbed his chin,"For once, Merlin, I completely agree."


	16. Chapter 16

"I think that went okay, don't you?" Gwen asked Morgana as Morgana brushed her hair after the feast.

"I suppose it could've gone better. I'm not the perfect lady, am I?" Morgana asked looking in the mirror annoyed by Uther.

"Of course you are, I have always told Merlin you were born to be queen," Gwen told her. Morgana wiped her face.

"Merlin?" Morgana quizzed. Why would she tell him that? Morgana pulled out her coin from Merlin.

"I know you love him," Gwen declared.

Morgana turned to her,"love? Gwen what am I suppose to say."

"Just don't deny it," Gwen placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Not that easy," Morgana whined.

* * *

At dinner the next night Morgana turned to her guardian," there is a delicate matter I wish to discuss with you."

"You're engaged. Excellent! We must make a fuss.I couldn't be more thrilled. He'll make a wonderful husband," Uther said happily misunderstanding her. Merlin watched Morgana as he served the king.

"No, he won't. Not for me, anyway. Uther I have tried to get to know Urien, but the truth is, I have no feelings for him. He's a wonderful person, but I cannot marry someone I don't love," Morgana told Uther defending her heart. Now way Morgana was going to be married off.

"You can, and you will," Uther replied furious at his ward. Morgana looked at Merlin. Merlin looked away from her eyes upset.

Morgana stood up and walked away. Debating with herself whether to kill Uther or not.

* * *

The next watched Merlin and Arthur in the Square by her window.

Arthur turned to Merlin,"I wouldn't like to be in Morgana's shoes.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked knowing exactly what.

"Forced to marry someone against her will," Arthur said shaking his head.

"I don't think she'll marry him if she feels that way," Merlin told Arthur.

"I know it's hard to believe, but she may not have a choice. Even if it isn't what she wants. Even if her heart belongs to another? Even if he feels the same way. Merlin you two are going to have to end," Arthur said disappointing himself. Telling his best friend, no his brother this was heart breaking.

Merlin gave a stiff nod,"I'd like to think it was possible. But Morgana can't change 200 years of history no matter how much she may want to."

* * *

Morgana later that day opened her door to see Merlin standing outside it,"Merlin!"

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't just turn up like this,"Merlin frowned hiding a tear. Morgana walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Everyone's talking about your marriage to Urien. I know you said that it isn't what you wanted, but I also know that you can't always have what you want. I know that very well," Merlin told her," Is what we want really that insane?"

Morgana chuckled,"Yes, Merlin. From anyone's perspective, apart from yours and mine and Gwen's and Arthur's , it's completely insane."

"Then I was happy being insane," Merlin gave a sad smile.

"Surely it's better than being miserable," Morgana added.

"I don't think he will make you miserable. He has a good heart," Merlin told her.

"As do you," Morgana gestured to him.

"We both know it can't be," Merlin looked down sadly. Urien passed the door that was open.

"But if I do it. If I marry him, what will you do?" Morgana questioned filling her eyes in tears.

"I will watch you grow into the Queen that Gore deserves. It is as it should be," Merlin placed a hand on Morgana's cheek.

"I will be forced to leave Camelot," Morgana told him.

He kissed her forehead,"whatever happens I will always love you."

Morgan wrapped her arms around him,"you make me so happy. I love you Merlin."

* * *

A while later everyone was in the throne room. Urien walked up to Morgana,"I am honoured to be standing before you today in the presence of my dear friend, Lord Uther, and his wonderful daughter, Morgana. The people of this kingdom are very admirable. This place is incredible. I hope to continue the good work of my father, and to make Gore and Camelot places of peace and happiness." The court applaud. Urien turned his head to Morgana,"

It is my sincerest hope that you, Lady Morgana," share these dreams. With this in mind..." Urien got down on one knee,"I would like to ask you to do me the honour of being my...wife."

* * *

Morgana looked in the mirror in her chambers. Not believing she said yes. Gwen was packing her things.

"Do you want your sword?" Gwen asked her.

Morgana replied tearful,"Is that for me to fall on?"

"Hopefully not. It's going to be okay," Gwen said attempting to assure her.

"You wouldn't understand, Gwen. You have no idea what it's like to have a destiny you can't escape," Morgana's eyes flashed black.

"Destinies are troublesome things

You feel trapped, like your whole life is being planned out for you and you've got no control over anything, and sometimes you don't even know if what destiny decided is really the best thing at all," Merlin's voice echoed into Morgana's head.

"Should I marry him?" Morgana asked Gwen.

"That's not really my place to say so," Gwen told her.

"I'm asking you, it's your job to answer," Morgana pulled out hr dagger wanting Uther dead.

"If you really want to know what I think...I think you're mad, I think you're all mad. People should marry for love, not convenience. And if Uther thinks an unhappy queen makes for a stronger kingdom, then he's wrong. 'Cause you may be destined to rule Gore, but you have a choice..." Gwen ranted.

Morgana walked out of her chambers and up to Urien who was talking to Uther,"I need to say something. Something I should've said a long time ago. Something from the heart I dare not speak. Urien, you are a wonderful man, but I cannot deny my feelings.

"You do not love me," Urien claimed.

Morgana shook her head,"And I think, if you are honest, you do not love me either."

He shook his head too,"No."

"Then we are both betrothed out of duty. Can you forgive me?" Morgana questioned hoping for a yes.

Urien kissed her cheek and patted it lightly," I agree with all you have said. Thank you, Morgana."

Morgana ran into her chambers as Uther ran in after her outraged," What did you think you were doing?"

"The right thing," Morgana retorted.

"For who? For Camelot, or for yourself?" Uther quizzed.

"The two things aren't entirely separate," Morgana stated.

"Until you put duty before your feelings, you are clearly not ready to be a Queen," Uther told her.

Morgana folded her arms,"When I am ready to be Queen, I'll be a much better Queen for the support and strength of a man I love. Im sure my father would only seek my happiness."

* * *

Morgana walked up to Urien as he was about to leave,"I wish you well, Urien. I hope one day we both find the love we deserve." Morgana offered her hand as he took it and kissed it,"In the meantime, if you ever want to be beaten in a horserace, you know where to find me."

Urien smiled,"next time I think I'll beat you."

Morgana smirked at him. As if... Urien smiled,"I think that after getting to know you, I think we should be friends more then anything." He offered his hand,"friends?"

Morgana shook it,"friends."

Urien whispered gently,"I hope Merlin treats you with the respect you deserve." Morgana smiled back.

Urien went up to Uther,"She did the right thing, you know. You mustn't punish her. Neither of us are in love."

"That's not the point. It's not the way things are done," Uther claimed.

"Maybe it's time things changed. I think she has the makings of a great queen. You should be proud of her," Urien embraced Uther.

Morgana walked up to Merlin,"So...I'm still a single woman."

Merlin chuckled,"Indeed. I don't think you deserve him, actually. He's really very chivalrous."

"Mmm. Well, I had hoped to have forsaken him for one equally as chivalrous. Who knows, perhaps even more so."

Merlin played along with the charade,"I do not know of such a person."

"Me neither. But I guess only time will tell," Morgana poked out her tongue teasing him.

Merlin placed a finger on her chin,"we have all the time in the world." He leaned in for a kiss. Suddenly footsteps were heard. Merlin pulled away to see Gwen. Merlin bowed and left the ward.


	17. Chapter 17

Morgana woke up looking at her healing bracelet . She went over to her window.

"Is everything alright, My Lady?" Gwen asked her.

Morgana chuckled and gave a tiny nod,"I'm fine. It's late. You should go to bed."

"Goodnight," Gwen smiled wearing away.

"Goodnight, Gwen."

Morgana grabbed a horse and rode to Avalon after getting changed.

The lake of Avalon whispered,"My Queen . My Queen. " Morgana walked closer. Freya appeared with a gentle smile.

"Hello, Freya," Morgana hugged the lady of the lake. "I can't tell you how good it is to see you," Morgana let go off her.

"I received your message. Tell me about these dreams that are so troubling to you," Freya held on to Morgana's hands.

"They show a ceremony in Camelot. It's Arthur's funeral, Gwen, she sits on a throne. She is the crowned queen. I see the same thing night after night. Merlin he... It's in the future. We have children. Arthur returns and he tries to kill me and our son Lancelot ," Morgana told Freya

"There are some dreams that are so powerful your healing bracelet will not stop them. It is a prophecy," Freya explained.

Morgana shook her head ,"How can that be? Gwen's a servant. Uther would never allow Arthur to marry her.

"There are many futures, Your Highness . Some are shrouded in mist, and others are clear as cut glass. But your gift is powerful, your vision means nothing though. Just forget It," Freya ordered. "Did the Phoenix Eye serve you well?"

Morgana shook her head,"Arthur lives."

Freya curtsied,"I'm sorry My Lady."

Morgana rode back to Camelot and rushed to her chambers to see Gwen already in there shocking her.

"You startled me. You're up early this morning," Gwen told Morgana.

Morgana lied quickly,"I...I couldn't sleep. I went for a walk."

"Did you want to change?"

"No."

"Have you spoken to Merlin recently?" Gwen asked curiously.

"I saw him yesterday in the market," Morgana replied wishin Gwen mind her own business.

"It's hard," Gwen stated.

Morgana looked through her papers,"What's that?"

"Hiding feelings for the man you love," Gwen said. Gwen hadn't suspected that it was Morgana who had told Cenred about her and Arthur.

* * *

At breakfast Uther asked Morgana,"how are the plans coming along for the ball?"

"They are going along well," Morgana accidentally touched Merlin's hand as he poured her, her drink. Uther blabbed on. Merlin stared admirable at Morgana.

"Morgana, are you listening?" Uther asked her.

"What's that? " Morgana asked reaching forward knocking over her cup over.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" Uther examined her.

Gwen rushed to clean it up as Merlin smiled.

Morgana shrugged," Nothing. Sorry."

* * *

Gwen entered the physician's chambers. Merlin looked over and smiled,"Gwen."

Gwen looked around the room,"Merlin, am I disturbing you?"

Merlin shook his head putting down his book,"No. Come in. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Gaius wasn't in the chambers, he was out seeing clients.

"Well, I was worried about you. You weren't yourself when you were serving breakfast today," Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder.

Merlin shifted his head,"Just a bit tired."

"Really? I thought the reason you were so distracted had something to do with the fact that Morgana was in the room," Gwen pointed out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Merlin hid his face lying.

"Come on, Merlin. Why can't you admit you have feelings for her? A blind man could see it," Gwen told him with a laugh.

Merlin put the booj down,"Is it really that obvious?"

"It's only so obvious to me because...I know Morgana also has feelings for you," Gwen laughed again.

"Has she said something?" Merlin asked astonished.

"She speaks of you all the time," Gwen sat down next to him on a chair.

"What did she say?" Merlin tilted his head.

"You will became as arrogant as Arthur if I told you. I will flatter you no further. Poor girl, I fear she doesn't know what to do with herself when she's around you," Gwen stated.

Merlin looked away,"She's not alone. I have such feelings for her, and yet I know nothing can ever come of them."

"If it's Morgana who you desire, why do you deny yourself?" Gwen asked like he was suppose to declare it to te world.

"Because she's a noble. Uther would have her marry for the good of the kingdom," Merlin answered wanting to say,'duh.'

"Uther knows nothing of love. You must set your own rules. Besides, he doesn't have to find out. You should spend some time with Morgana. I know she'd like that," Gwen told him leaving. Merlin leaned back considering it.

* * *

"Merlin wishes to spend the day with me?" Morgana asked widening her eyes.

Arthur was surprised by the answer," I thought you'd be happy."

"It isn't that simple. If anyone were to find out...What if someone sees us?" Morgana was horrified what if they were caught.

"I'll take you to meet him outside the city. Merlin's willing to take the risk...if you are," Arthir quizzed. Morgana was unsure thinking it through.

"Should I tell him you won't meet him?" Arthur looked at her.

"No," Morgana quickly replied.

"You forget, he's Merlin, and that he can be a foolish, useless twit.

Morgana laughed,"Arthur!"

Arthur laughed in reply,"Sorry. You like him?"

"Yes," Morgana nodded.

"He likes you?"

Morgana thought hard on thar,"Mm-hmm. Apparently."

"Isn't that all that really matters?" Arthur grabbed Morgana's upper arms.

"I suppose it is," Morgana responded.

Arthur turned to leave,"Then I will come back in the morning. " Arthur gave her a 'relax gesture' as she was still nervous. Morgana smiled at her brother.

* * *

"Will there be anything else?" Gwen asked Morgana.

Morgana shook her head,"No, that'll be all." Gwen walked to the door.

"You will be relieved of your duties tomorrow," Morgana told Guinevere.

"Really? And why is that?" Gwen shrugged.

"I will be travelling alone to my father's grave," Morgana lied.

"Of course. Thank you," Gwen smiled curtsying. Gwen left the room with an evil smirk as her eyes turned black.

* * *

The next day Arthur took Morgana to a stream and next to it was Merlin waiting for them after sitting up for a picnic.

"Shh," Arthur cupped his hands around his mouth,"Caw! Caw!" Merlin turned around.

"Morgana, you look... Lovely as always," Merlin claimed admiring her beauty.

"Have fun. Still planning on killing you Merlin," Arthur warned. Arthur left as Merlin took Morgana's hand helping her walk I've the rocks. Arthur begun smirking as he left. His eyes turned black.

They sat down on a rug. Merlin reached out serving the plates. Morgana chuckled,"You are not here as a servant."

Merlin kissed her nose,"not but in here as a gentleman." He filled her plate.

"It feels different, doesn't it? Being away from Camelot?"

"I love Camelot more than I can say, but when I'm there, sometimes I feel I can hardly breathe

everything is expected of me. Being here with you? I can be myself. I don't have to worry about destiny," Merlin grabbed Morgana's hand.

"I like that, you being yourself," Nerlin told her.

"Sometimes I dream of leaving Camelot."

"Really? Where would you go?"

"Ealdor. I'd get some land and become a farmer," Merlin suggested.

Morgana laughed,"I can hardly see you toiling away in the fields all day. "

"I'm sure i'lld love that," Merlin nodded. He handed her the plate.

"Thank you."

After awhile Morgana placed her head on Merlin engaging in a conversation."We should be heading back to Camelot soon," Morgana told him.

"We could stay a while longer. Don't know when we'll have the chance to do this again," Merlin played with her hair.

"Stay still."

Morgana's eyes became serious,"Is it bandits?" Merlin reached out opening his hands. He grabbed something over Morgana's hand. She ducked under his arm gasping.

Merlin grinned amuswd by her reaction,"A wasp."

Morgana cracked up laughing. She kissed Merlin lying on tip of him.

Started by a noise of horse's hooves they pull out of their make out session to see Arthur and Uther ride up. Morgana gasped. Merlin saw Arthur's black eyes. Was Morgause moving? Was that possible?

"Morgana!" Uther shouted.

* * *

Morgana paced in the council chambers. Uther came in with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you. I thought it for the best," Morgana told him watching his facial expressions.

"No serious harm has been done. I can't allow it to continue, obviously. You can never see this boy again," Uther commanded.

Morgana folded her arms," You just said that no harm had been done."

"You've had your fun, now it must come to an end."

"What does it matter that Merlin's a servant?"

Uther couldn't rust her words,"

The survival of Camelot depends on forging an alliance through your marriage."

"But I can't marry someone who I don't have feelings for," Morgana retorted.

"Your first duty is to Camelot."

I care about him..." Morgana wanted to trail on but decided not to.

"I cannot allow this. I forbid it," Uther said darkly.

"You can't forbid my feelings any more than I can. I won't deny them any longer, I love him. I love Merlin. More then anything," Morgana confessed proudly.

"You leave me no choice; he's banished from the city," Uther declared.

Morgana shook her head,"You can't do that."

"He has three days to leave. To return is on pain of death."

"Don't do this!"

"You have caused this to happen, Morgana. My decision is final."

"Please, do not banish him. I give you my solemn word that I'll never see him again."

"You have made it clear to me that you cannot control your feelings for this boy.

"No! I.." Morgana grabbed Uther's arm. She paused seeing how furious he was, she let go.

"This is for your own good," Uther told her leaving.

"I hate you Uther Pendragon," Morgana muttered.

* * *

Gwen knocked on tbe door of the room Uther was in. She heard him say,"Enter." She entered and curtsied. "Guinevere."

"I was concerned about you, My Lord. You weren't at dinner," Gwen told him.

"Argh, I had no appetite," Uther explained.

"You're worried about my mistress. I understand, sire," Gwen's eyes became black.

"I do not understand her feelings for this boy; he's a servant," Uther played with quill.

"It is strange that..." Gwen paused as her eyes reminded black.

"What?" Uther widened his eyes.

"Morgana tells me everything and she's never expressed any feelings for Merlin and suddenly she's declaring her love for him," Gwen lied.

"What are you saying?" Uther asked.

"It's no my place," Gwen looked down In shame.

Uther insisted,"Speak your mind."

" You yourself have noticed Morgana's strange mood. It's almost as though she's...been enchanted."

* * *

The guards dropped Merlin to her knees in front if Uther in the fort room. For reasons Merlin wasn't sure of.

Uther held out the poultice and asked him,"You recognise it?"

"I've never seen it before in my life," Merlin said shaking his head.

"Really? I believe you planted it in Morgana's Chambers to enchant her," Uther told him. Uther handed it back to a guard.

"That's not true," Merlin stared at the king.

"Why else would Morgana fall in love with someone like you?" Uther darkly asked.

Merlin's eyes shifted to Morgana who was in tears,"I don't expect someone like you to understand that." Uther slapped Merlin across the face wit the back of his hand.

"Father! Merlin has always been a loyal and trusted servant!" Arthur told his father.

"I have no doubt he's feigned loyalty while using his position to get close to my ward," Uther remarked. Uther came up to Morgana," You are under its spell

She shook her head,"That's ridiculous."

"What would you know?"

Morgana looked at Merlin with a sad smile,"Because I know how I feel. I'm not enchanted."

"So can you tell me how it came to be in your room?" Uther questioned.

Merlin gasped in anxiety.

"I don't know, but I don't believe Merlin put it there. Remember you have already sentenced Merlin to death for sorcery but, he never committed it," Morgana told her father.

"Until its spell is broken, I can't take anything you say as the truth. We know about the Druid girl," Uther wiped her face.

"Freya was a good and innocent woman and you wounded her!" Merlin shouted.

"So you would seek your revenge by enchanting my ward?!"

"No! We fall in love before that," Merlin replied.

"My lord , whatever this poultice is, I don't believe that Merlin is responsible for magic.," Gaius told the ignorant king.

"I don't care what you believe, Gaius. Morgana is under her spell. It's the only rational explanation for his behaviour!"

"Father, you have to see reason Merlin has done nothing wrong."

"He has been found guilty of using magic and enchantments. He will be burnt at the stake," Uther claimed.

Morgana gave him a foul look,"No. "

Morgana moved towards him. Uther shouted,"Restrain her!" Morgana bolted forward as they grabbed her.

"You can't do this!" Morgana yelled.

"My Lord! At least give Merlin a fair trial!" Gaius couldn't stand to see this.

"I have all the evidence I need."

"I'm begging you! W-we will leave Camelot and never return! Just- just let us go! I relinquish my

title as your ward!" Morgana screamed. Merlin didn't move.

Uther stroke her hair,"My ward would never do that. It is proof beyond doubt that you are enchanted

"I will never forgive you for this," Morgana's eyes flashed back to black.

"He will die. The enchantment will be broken. You'll see I was right. Take him away," Uther went to leave.

"From this toady forth I do not know you. From this day forth I disown you. I'm too old a guardian. You're the reason my father is dead. Do you really want to take another man away from me?" Morgana's eyes watched him as he just left. She shouted loudly,"How many of us do you kill before your satisfied?! No!" Morgana struggled to break free of the guards. Merlin was picked up by the guards.

"Morgana! No! Arthur, please...! " the guards dragged Merlin backwards towards the door.

"No!" Merlin broke free from he guards. He ran to Morgana and kissed her till the guards pulled him away.

"I will always love you!" He shouted as they dragged him backwards. Morgana struggled to get away from the guards.

* * *

Morgana came into the dungeons after giving the guards the potion of sleeping draught. Merlin smiled seeing her. She placed her hand on one of the bars. Merlin touched her hand and kissed it,"Morgana."

Her eyes twinkled,"how are you?"

"Okay, not the first time I had been in here," Merlin looked around.

Morgana let out a small tear,"I have done everything I can to ease your passing." Her eyes shifted right,"You know what to do."

"Come with me," Merlin whispered.

Morgana whispered back coldly,"I have unfinished business with my father." Morgana took out her dagger showing him the blade,"I can't tell you how much I hate him."

"Morgana, i love you,"Merlin rubbed his face on her hand.

"I love you too," Morgana smiled at him.

Later Morgana heard the warning bell. Morgana smirked placed her hand on her necklace," good on you Merlin."

* * *

Merlin rode to Ealdor. Hunith was waiting outside. Her son embraced her crying on her shoulder. Hunith took him inside comforting him with her wise strong words. Only she could give them. A girl came in without knocking catching Merlin by surprise. He stood up focussing his eyes on the girl,"Ivy?"

The girl smile and ran up to him wrapping her arms around him,"Merlin. It's so good to see you."

Merlin hugged back,"the pleasure is mine. What are you doing here? You're suppose to be a maid at the castle."

"I quitted. Your mother is letting me live here," Ivy told him. "I heard what happens I'm so sorry."

Merlin hugged her tighter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and the Umbra Malum**

* * *

Merlin walked through the the forest with Ivy thinking of Morgana's dagger. What was happening to her? How could Morgause jump from person to person? Gaius never explained that. "Hey Ivy what do you know about the Umbra Malum?"

Ivy lifted her eyebrow,"interesting topic, Merlin. A Umbra Malum can live through the living if they curse a victim of choice with a specific curse."

"Can they change person?" Merlin quizzed.

Ivy turned to him,"Merlin, what's up?"

"Just please answer Ivy," Merlin looked at the ground.

"Depending how the Umbra Malum died. Murder would defiantly let the Umbra Malum change bodies ," Ivy replied. Merlin swallowed. "It's Morgana isn't it?"

Merlin explained what had been happening. "I fear it isn't just Morgause I see in her eyes anymore. I fear it's also her pure hatred for Uther. I fear she truly wants him died and nothing I say will help. I should helped her more. I made the mess. I need to find a cure," Merlin told his friend.

"If anyone can find a cure ," it's you Emrys," Ivy smiled.

"Do you actually believe that?" Merlin frowned.

"I believe in you Merlin," Ivy reassured him.

Meanwhile...

Morgana sat in the court room. Arthur walked in after searching for Merlin. Arthur showed them Merlin's neckerchief it was covered in doe's blood,"he is dead!" Morgana gasped.

Uther smiled and turned to his ward," you are free from the curse."

Morgana stood up,"you don't get it! I wasn't under a love charm! I actually loved him! I will always love him!" Morgana bursted into tears and wlked away half way to the door Arthur grabbed her. Morgana stared at him,"you better get ready for tournament." Morgana left the room.

Gwen followed after,"Morgana!"

Morgana looked over her shoulder,"goodbye."

Morgana walked into Gaius's chambers and walked to his cabinet. She looked through his potions and liquids. Her eyes landed on aconite. She smirked darkly.

She went back to Avalon. Freya embraced her queen,"your highness."

"I brought the aconite," Morgana gave Freya the poison.

Freya got out two vials,"miseránte, et propugnator meus rex incidunt."

She poured the aconite into the vials one was green while one was red. "Give this one to the your champion," Freya handed her the green liquid. "And this one to Uther," Morgana gave a dark grin. "Are you sure about this my lady? Don't your think its wrong?"

"Merlin is dead, I have never been so sure," Morgana placed the vial's in a pocket inside her cloak.

Freya felt her eyes tear up,"dead?" Morgana nodded.

* * *

Morgana walked into the council chambers to see Uther alone. She began fake crying,"My Lord, I am so sorry. I was being silly and naïve. Merlin enchanted me to love him. I shouldn't have treated you like that." Uther was gave a small relieved smile. "I now know how evil magic can be."

Uther ran up and hugged her,"it's okay Morgana. No harm done. He is gone now you don't have to worry anymore." Morgana couldn't believe he was falling for it. What a dumbass.

She got out the via with red liquid,"Gaius said you need this."

Uther nodded,"thank you." Uther took a sip. Morgana smiled he was bound to die.


	19. Chapter 19

Morgana waited in the armoury for knights to come in. She had to be fussy on picking her champion.

Nollar came in with his friend,"Why, if it's not the Lady of Camelot. I've always wanted a noble woman." Nollar hit her butt.

"You can't do that!" Morgana yelled furious.

"Stay where you are," a young weak man told Nollar.

"Oh, so you've decided to join us after all," Nollar chuckled surprised.

"I think you should put that down, sir," the man told Nollar.

Nollar and Tindr laughed.

"Did you hear that?" Nollar asked Tindr.

"Oh, I heard it alright," Tindar nodded.

" Why don't you say it again"

"Boys calm down," Morgana watched the youngest. He was either brave or stupid.

"I'm not hearing you," Nollar looked at Morgana then at the boy.

" I've said what I had to say," the boy told them. They began fighting. Morgana watched the youngest he was a sorcerer. The youngest told the older men to leave after winning.

"I'm grateful," Morgana told him,"you have have great chivalry."

"It's alright My Lady. I've already had a run in with those two," the man told her.

"You have?" Morgana raised her eyebrow. She knew from the moment she found out he had magic he was the chosen champion.

"Yes," the younger nodded.

"Well, thanks again. I'm...the Lady Morgana," Morgana uncomfortably said. She no longer fancied the title Lady. She was after all a queen.

"I'm Gilli," the younger told her taking her hand and kissing her wrist. Morgana noticed his ring.

* * *

" Remind me how many times you've won this tournament, Uther," Morgana looked at her guardian at dinner.

"Three," Uther replied.

Morgana turned to her brother,"That's a lot to live up to, Arthur."

Arthur nodded,"Indeed."

"I remember your last victory. You were a master in the arena. It's such a shame we won't see you compete again," Morgana squeezed her father's hand.

"Who says you won't?" Uther lifted an eyebrow.

"I thought you said you were too old to take the field?" Morgana placed her elbows on the table.

"Not age that stops me. I'll still prove a match for any man." Morgana wanted to laugh. After she persuaded Gilli she will be able to break Uther like a stick.

" Well, we won't be finding out," Arthur spoke up. Morgana glared at him.

"Why ever not?" Uther and Morgana asked at the same time for different reasons.

"Because I don't want you getting hurt," Arthur looked at his father.

Uther laughed. Morgana shifted back to the king,"Do you think you could still win the crown?"

" The kingdom needs him to rule, not to fight," Arthur said pissing off Morgana.

"Do you think I can't do both?" Uther asked.

Morgana shrugged,"Well, you're not as young as you used to be. Besides, I need someone to keep me company in the stands."

"If you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for the tournament. Merlin?.. I mean George...?" Merlin's replacement was a servant called George who was full and nothing like Merlin. He was however, professional. Morgana tried to tease Arthur with him but he end up with him complimenting Arthur. George put down the pitcher and followed Arthur out.

Morgana looked down," It is such a shame. It would've been good for the people to see you compete one last time. But still, Arthur's probably right. You can't do everything." Uther considered her words.

* * *

The contenders were waiting in the arena as all the spectators gathered in the stands. Morgana was going to pay much attention to Gilli today and she how great his magic was. She defiantly wouldn't expect it to be the type of greatness that was Merlin's magic.

Morgana began her introduction," It is my pleasure to welcome you all to Camelot. This is a contest like no other. It is open to all comers. Including out reigning champion, the King." The king appeared and everybody cheered. "There are no rules, no weapons are banned. The last man standing takes the prize. Let the tournament begin."

Morgana watched as Gilli got Injured, but won his match. Gwen whispered to her,"Well, who'd've believed it."

Morgana got out of the stands and ran up to him as he left the arena,"That was a fine victory."

Gilli smiled," Thank you. My Lady."

"That'll need treating," Morgana pointed out.

"That's alright," Gilli shook his head.

"Gaius is the court physician," Morgana told him.

" It's just a nick, I'm fine," Gilli left. Morgana irked it was defiantly him.

* * *

Uther looked at the burn mark made on the door of a room. He gathered Morgana and Gaius there. Morgana because she lived with Morgause for awhile.

"Sorcery. It's the only explanation," Uther said still examining the burn.

" You mustn't jump to conclusions, Sire," Morgana told him.

"What other explanation could there be? The guards report seeing a, an unnaturally bright light, its heat so intense they could feel it at the end of the corridor. These scorch marks would seem to support their story," Uther explained.

"But they appear to have been there for some time. Did the guards get a good look at this man?" Morgana quizzed.

Uther shook his head," No, it was too dark."

"Unfortunate. I can see no evidence of magic," Gaius told him.

"There's a strange odour. How do you explain that?" Uther asked.

"Well, it's coming from the grain store there. It's a alecost for the tavern. They use it in their brewing," Gaius made up.

"Brewing?"

Morgana nodded," Indeed, Sire. It imparts a special flavour."

Uther bought it,"Very well."

Morgana picked up Gilli's ring she had been hiding. She walke over to the tavern and knocked on Gilli's door.

"Who is it?" Gilli asked.

Morgana stepped in," Morgana. Come to see how you are."

"It's a lot better," Gilli told her.

"Can I have a look?"

"There's nothing to see."

Morgana chuckled,"The way you fought earlier, that was incredible."

Gilli widened his eyes," Yeah?"

" For someone your size to be able to beat a man like that. I'm sure a lot of people are going to think you're using magic. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"I'm not using magic," Gillli denied.

Morgana held up his ring,"You don't have to fear me. It bears the mark of the Old Religion. Where did you get it from?"

" My father. He left it me," Gilli confessed.

"Did he have the same powers as you?" Morgana slightly tilted we head sitting on his bed.

"He was a gifted man, but he would not touch magic. He vowed never to use it. He feared it, wouldn't even let me talk about it."

" Why?" Morgana asked curious. Magic wasn't to be feared.

"He was scared Uther would find out, that the King would discover he was a sorcerer. Even when he was attacked, he had three men on him, he still wouldn't use this."

"Is that how he died?"

"I'm not going to be like him."

" Because you want to be proud of who you are?"

Gilli couldn't believe she was basically investigating him," Why all these questions?"

Morgana nodded,"You remind me of someone I know."

"Who?"

Morgana laughed. She gave him his ring.

"Without magic, I'm a nobody. People think they can kick dirt in my face."

Morgana frowned," You're not a nobody! You're special."

Morgana went back to the Pendragon tent to hear Uther ask" Have you seen who you are to face in the semi-final tomorrow? Ha. Might need to put in some practice."

"Well, the crowds are really looking forward to it. So am I. It should be quite a match," Morgana smiled.

* * *

After the next day Morgana came into the armoury to see Gilli sitting by himself.

" I've never killed a man before. I just wanted to feel...what it was like to be...respected," Gilli admiited. Morgana sat next to him,"But this...I'm not a killer. This isn't me."

Morgana took out Merlin's neckerchief that had been washed,"take this for good luck. I believe in you. You will do great."

" Now, a lot of people have asked me, "How did he fall on his back?" I just tripped him like that. I mean, I'm strong, you don't realise it," Morgana heard Gilli explain to the tavern folk as she entered the tavern.

They went into his guest room. "What's this about?" He asked

"You've seen the way people are now. They're showing you respect," Morgana smiled.

"And you don't know what that's like for me," Gilli nodded.

"I do," Morgana bit her lip.

" No. No, no one does," Gilli claimed. Morgana closed the door whispering a spell a flame appeared in her palm.

"It's...lonely. To...be more powerful than anyone you know and have to live like a shadow. To...be special and, and have to pretend you're a fool. I know how it feels, I understand," Morgana looked down.

"I can't kill the king," Gilli said.

"If Uther is killed, so what? How many of our kind have dies at his hands? How many more will? It's time those with magic fought back!" Morgana shouted.

"Morgana," Gilli watched her eyes,"You need to learn to use your magic for good! That is its true purpose! It's not meant for your own vanity!"

"You're defending the King! Protecting a man that would have you dead!" Morgana gave him a dirty look. She had a few tears stream down her face,"he didn't just ban magic. He is the reason my true father is dead. He lied to me and killed the man I will only love. I hate Uther more than anything. After he dies then maybe if can find peace."

* * *

Morgana went up to Gilli before the final. "I've come to wish you luck," Morgana told him. She gave him a bottle,"drink the tonic. It will help."

Gilli looked at Morgana before entering the arena. Morgana nodded her. Gilli raised his eye brows menacingly and entered with a smirk. Arthur watched from the throne as Uther and Gilli face each other. Uther saluted Gilli.

" For glory!" Uther shouted.

Gilli saluted back,"For glory."

They began to fight. After awhile of Gilli kicking butt he had Yther at his knees. Gilli stared at Uther for awhile. He gave Uther the advantage. Uther won. Morgana was cold and angry.

* * *

Morgana and Uther linked arms.

Uther smiled,"I thought the boy was going to kill me."

Morgana gave a fake smile,"So did I." She wish he had.

"Then, suddenly, the old fighting spirit kicked in. I dug deep, found my strength, and the whole thing just began to flow. I felt at one with the sword," Uther told her. He groaned and say at the table.

"My feet moved instinctively."

" And now you're champion once again. And maybe you can give Arthur some lessons."

" It is I who learned a great deal from our fight."

" I can't see what."

"He's a far better warrior than you think. It is Arthur who should've claimed the prize."

"But sadly he wasn't good enough."

" Because he through the fight," Athur choked on his drink,"That I might save face."

Arthur was shocked,"You knew?"

"I have followed your progress with a sword since you were a boy. I know your abilities better than anyone. I am eternally grateful. I hope that, when you are King and have sons of your own, that they will afford you the same honour. Indeed, the most satisfying outcome of the tournament was that Arthur's actions have shown me that he is now truly ready to be King." Uther raised his glass for a toast.


	20. Chapter 20

Morgana went to the basement of the castle. To see Freya standing there.

"What is it you wanted to tell me, My Lady?" Freya asked Morgana.

"Arthur rides at dawn. He's been sent to recover some kind of cup. The Cup of Life, they called it?" Morgana didn't know anything about the cup but it's healing powers.

"The Cup of Life? Are you sure?" Freya was surprised ever since she became the Lady of The Lake she had wanted to get her hands in that cup.

Morgana nodded,"I heard every word. Is it as powerful as they believe?"

Freya squeezed her hand," Oh, yes. Trust me, Your Highness, with the Cup in your possession, Uther would soon be at your mercy. Where is the Cup now?" Freya placed her hand in the wall.

"It's in the hands of the druids. All I know is that their camp lies within Cenred's kingdom," Morgana told her.

Freya hated Cenred but to gets the cup...," Then perhaps Cenred will be of use to you again. He has spies everywhere. If he can have Arthur followed..."

Morgana smiled,"Then Arthur will lead us all the way to the Cup itself."

* * *

Morgana stood in Cenred's throne room listening to a rider's information about Arthur,"Which way was the Prince heading?"

Rider replied,"For the Forest of Essetir, My Lady."

Cenred looked pleased,"Send word to the scouts in the area; they must be prepared."

"Yes, Sire."

Morganan questioned Cenred," Can your scouts be relied upon?"

Cenred couldn't believe she asked that," Of course. I handpicked them myself."

"Why does that not reassure me?

"Do not concern yourself,

My Lady. The Cup of Life will soon be in our hands, and when it is, Camelot will be ours."

"You forget yourself, Cenred. It is I that will take the throne, not you," Morgana reminded him.

"I make no claim upon the throne, only the spoils of victory," Cenred stated.

Morgana placed a hand on his shoulder,"You will get what you deserve, Cenred. I can assure you of that."

* * *

Morgana entered Cenred's throne room,"How could you let this happen? You let Arthur slip through your fingers."

"He was taken before my men could get to him," Cenred informed her.

Morgana was furious," Taken? By whom exactly?"

"The slave trader, Jarl. He's been working our western border for months," Cenred responded.

"And you let him?" Morgana wondered why her sister trusted him.

"We have an understanding. He doesn't bother me, and I don't bother him," Cenred excused.

"And where is this Jarl now?"

"Don't worry, Morgana. I'll find him soon enough."

" See that you do," Morgana touched her dagger.

"Are you threatening me?" Cenred asked noticing her anger.

Morgana turned to leave," Trust me, Cenred, when I am threatening you, you'll know about it."

Meanwhile...

Merlin rode with Ivy on their way to Camelot. Ivy asked him exhausted,"are you sure the vision was right?"

"More than sure," Merlin nodded.

Freya present the cup to Cenred's army. Cenred started his speech, "Loyal friends, our time is at hand. From today no sword will fell you, no spear will stop you short. Your blood will not be spilled in vain, but in victory. You march with the mightiest weapon of them all: immortality."

Freya began the spell and cut a sder's hand and poured the blood into the cup.

* * *

Cenred and Morgana watched the immortal army depart.

"Magnificent, aren't they? My army of immortals," Cenred admired his soldiers.

"Your army?" Morgana lifted her left eyebrow.

Cenred was confused,"Well, they are my men."

"Correction: they were your men. It is I and Freya that made them immortal. They are bound to me now," Morgana smirked.

" Do not think for one moment that you can cross me, My Lady."

"Cross you? Never." Morgana's eyes flashe gold as a sided in the room lifted his sword.

"What are you doing?"

"Have I not always been honest with you, Cenred?"

Cenred draw his sword,"Stop. Stop, you answer to me not to her."

Cenred ran the soldier through with a sword, but the man did not fall.

"Morgana. Morgana, make him stop. Make him stop!" Cenred begged. The soldier disarmed Cenred and knocked him to the floor.

"Did I not say that, when I threatened you, you'd know about it?" Morgana gave an evil crackle.

The knight raised his sword,"Well, now you know. "

"Morgana, please...!" Cenred pleaded. The soldier ran him through.

Morgana turned to Freya,"take note: I now am queen of two places."

* * *

Morgana went to her chambers seeing Gwen looking out of her window,"Gwen?"

Gwen turned to her,"is it true they attack at dawn?"

Morgana nodded," I'm afraid so."

"And no word from Arthur?" Gwen questioned.

Morgana shook her head," Nothing."

" Then all is lost. We'll be massacred, every last one of us.," Gwen sadly claimed."

Morgana moved closer

To her,"Not everyone has to die."

" What do you mean not everyone?" Gwen stood trying to read her.

" Those that defy them, those that choose to fight, they will surely die. But those who do not resist, those that choose to welcome change, they will have a future here. Everyone has a choice, Gwen," Morgana put her hand on Gwen's arm.

"You know I have always been loyal to you, Morgana. And I always will be," Gwen reassured her.

Morgana smiled and took Gwen's hands,"Then have no fear. No harm will come to you, I promise you that."

Gwen smiled and nodded. Morgana hugged her.

* * *

Merlin and Ivy rode to hear Arthur's voice saying,"I don't know. We need to hurry. We're still a day's march from Camelot."

"Hey," Merlin waved seeing Arthur, George ad Gwaine's faces.

Merlin and Ivy joined them to find fallen knights of Camelot.

Arthur declared," Camelot patrol."

Merlin looked around,"There's not a single enemy body."

Ivy agreed,He's right. This wasn't a fight, this was a slaughter."

Gwaine asked,"Who could've done such a thing?"

"An army of men that cannot die. Come on," Ivy told them knowing what had happened.

* * *

Merlin, Ivy and Arthur crawled to the edge of the balcony above the Throne Room. Immortal soldiers forced Uther to his knees in front of Freya.

"Well, Uther, how the mighty have fallen," Freya looked down at him.

Arthur made a furious move, but Merlin grabbed him.

Ivy whispered,"The guards are immortal, they'll cut you to ribbons! What use are you dead?"

Freya felt pain struck her,"I don't think you'll be needing this anymore." Freya removed Uther's

crown .

"This is unlawful. You cannot do this. You have no right to the throne!" Uther claimed loudly.

Morgana showed herself," No, she does not. But I do. I am your daughter, after all. Don't look so surprised. I've known for some time."

Shock dawned on Arthur's face.

Morgana placed herself on the throne,"as I said, my father would only seek my happiness. The crown of Camelot makes me happy. As did Merlin but you had him killed. Which I don't forgive."

Freya nodded to a soldier and the soldier shoved Geoffrey of Monmouth forwards, the queen's crown were in his hands.

Geoffrey spoke formally," By the power vested in me, I crown thee Morgana Pendragon, Queen of Camelot." The soldiers pushed Uther into a bow. Morgana smirked.

"Also after you sentenced me to death well... Merlin started a grudge. He helped me escape and took part in your mental breakdown. But he later defied Morgause and saved you even though you didn't deserve saving. He saved your life till his death," Morgana sneered.

Arthur looked at Merlin shocked.

Freya looked at Morgana,"this isn't right."

"Shut it!" Morgana yelled.

**I was talking to someone about Merlin and got angry when she said she hated Morgana. I want to clear Morgana's name: She isn't completely evil. Just mislead! Morgana is one of my favourite characters and I believe some people can relate to her. The song I think suites the Morgana, Uther and Morgause thing would be Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. I hate when people say they hate Morgana! I watched the series over and over and I don't see much change in Morgana. But a whole lot of chemistry between her and Merlin. In some strange way Morgana is a of a hero in some aspects. **


	21. Ivy Needs A Love Life

**Ivy Needs a Lover!**

**Vote for which one you want her to date in your reviews.**

**Also guess what her relation is with Merlin! I doubt You will guess correctly! **


	22. Chapter 21

**Blue Turtle if Awesomeness wins! Prize: the feeling of achievement.**

**This chapter will have dialogue between Ivy and Gwaine**

Morgana sat on her throne as Leon was forced to knee before her,"Tell me, Sir Leon, how have you enjoyed the first week of my reign? Speak up. Are you and your fellow knights ready to honour and serve me

Leon sneered,"I would rather die."

"That can be arranged," Morgana smirked her eyes widening.

"My loyalty is to the King and Prince Arthur. There is nothing you can do to change that," Leon claimed.

"We shall see," Morgana stood up.

* * *

Morgana stood on a balcony with Freya," I will give you one more chance to pledge your allegiance to me." She looked down at the knights of Camelot.

" Long live the King!" Leon shouted

The rest of the Knights followed,"Long live the King!"

" Perhaps this will help you change your mind," Morgana lifted her arm then dropped it. The soldiers turned their crossbows turned to the people of Camelot shooting them.

"No!" Leon yelled.

Morgana went to her father's cell,"Father."

Uther had tears in his eyes being chained to a wall made him look so vulnerable," Why are you doing this?"

" Oh, come, come. Surely you of all people must understand. Sometimes such measures are necessary. A job of a monarch," Morgana's eye turned black.

"Those people are innocent," Uther told her.

Morgana folded her arms,"As were so many that you put to death for example: Merlin."

"If you must kill someone, kill me," he begged.

Morgana smiled darkly,"You'll get your wish. But not yet. First I want you to suffer as I suffered. To know what it's like to be alone and afraid. To be disgusted with who and what you are."

"Do you really hate me so much?" Uther asked as Morgana went to leave.

"You cannot begin to know how much I hate you," she looked over her shoulder.

* * *

Ivy went up to Merlin," it's rat."

"For once, leave me in peace, please," Merlin pleaded.

" I understand. Morgana is possessed . I don't know why this had to happen. I'm sure fate has it's reasons, but now is not the time for that. She's still your girlfriend. She needs you. Camelot needs you," Ivy declared smiling. She looked around at the people in the cave,"" You can't give up on them now." She placed the bowl on the floor.

Ivy heard a man's voice as she walked away from Merlin. It said,"you're really brave, My Lady."

Ivy turned around to find out it was Gwaine,"My Lady?"

"You look like a princess," he examining her.

Ivy pulled away a lock of her light brown hair,"I'm not even close." She went to walk away but he grabbed her.

"Milady, I didn't catch your name. A girl as gorgeous as you must have one," Gwaine told her.

She laughed,"Sir I'm not here a pick up. Plus the one princess thing, I can tell you say a lot."

"Are you and Merlin, in a relationship?" Gwaine asked.

Ivy laughed harder,"I'm his auntie."

Gwaine was dumbfounded,"but you look so young!"

"Well, I'm two years younger than him," Ivy looked at Merlin.

"May I have your name?" Gwaine looked as if he was about to beg like a puppy.

"Ivy, you must be Gwaine," Ivy looke at his charming features."

He took her hand and and kissed her wrist,"that is I, milady."

Ivy smiled,"how chivalrous."

* * *

"I'm beginning to see the challenges that I face. Being queen is not so simple, Gwen," Morgana told Geen entering her chambers.

Gwen shook her head,"You're doing well, your Majesty. "

Morgana looked away,"You think? The knights do not share your view."

Gwen placed a hand on her shoulder,"They don't know you."

" I need their allegiance. Without that, the people will not yield to me," Morgana frowned.

Gwen made a suggestion,"My mother was a maid in Sir Leon's household. We grew up together. I could talk to him, try to make him see sense?"

"You would do that for me?" Morgana questioned.

"Uther killed my father," Gwen remarked.

" Yes, I...forgot you too had suffered."

"Let me meet with Sir Leon."

"I will arrange it."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

Morgana looked to see a black figure stand at her table. Morgana smiled,"Gwen you are free to go."

* * *

Merlin stood up," We need to act before Morgana gets any stronger."

"Have you sent word to Lancelot yet?" Gaius asked him.

"I sent a letter to Haldor days ago. He's probably moved on," Merlin sadly said.

Gaius couldn't trust that," Give it time."

"We don't have time. We need to act now."

" I know, Merlin, but how? "

"There was an immortal army before. How was it defeated?"

Ivy went up to them answeing knowledgeable,"The Cup of Life had to be emptied of the blood it contained. Once that had happened, the enchantment no longer held. "

Merlin nodded,"Then that's what I have to do."

Gaius reacted quickly," They're immortal, Merlin. You don't know the power to defeat a soldier, never mind an army."

Gaius looked at Merlin as he went through his bag,"Merlin, what are you doing?"

Merlin answered,"Looking for something."

Ivy quizzed,"What?"

" This. When I met the Fisher King, he gave me this. He told me, in Camelot's darkest hour, when all seems lost, it would show me the way," Merlin stated.

Gaius nodded,"Yes. But how."

"That's what I've got to find out," Merlin said.

* * *

Merlin rushed to the water as the container of it broke," Oh, no! Freya?"

Freya smiled at him," I've missed you."

Merlin frown,"You're... On Evil Morgana's side."

"Merlin, we don't have long. I am forced to be her servant she is the queen of Avalon," Freya told her.

Merlin looked at her with deeper emotion,"Is it really you?"

Freya nodded," I swore that one day I would repay you. Now is the moment."

"I don't understand."

"There is but one weapon that slay something which is already dead."

" A blade forged in the dragon's breath."

"That weapon lies at the bottom of the Lake of Avalon. Where you hid it. So happens to be my home."

"But Morgana's army are not dead, they're very much alive."

"Anyone who toys with the cup pays a terrible price. The moment they entered their pact with me, they became the living dead. You must come to the lake," Freya ordered.

"And you will give me the sword?"

" In your hands it has the power to save Albion."

Merlin smiled,"Thank you."

Freya smiled back,"No. It's giving me the chance to see you again. I fear Morgana believes you're dead."

Outside...

Ivy bumped into a muscular body. She looked up to her a chuckle. It was Gwaine.

"Can't stay away from me," Ivy raised an eyebrow.

"What can I say, you are very attractive," Gwaine responded.

"I'm not into flirting," Ivy told him.

"That could change," he muttered.

Gwaine went back in,"That's better. You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Merlin nodded," I'm fine. Really."

"So tell me about your Aunt. She is quite a girl," Gwaine lied down.

"Well we parents, my grandparents died when she was a eleven so she came and lived with me and my mother. She knew our poor we were and when she turned thirteen she went and got a job a a milkmaid to help provide as with money. She is very intelligent and can read into anyone. She is also good with a sword," Merlin described her.

* * *

Arthur bumped into Gwen and began hugging her tightly,"Guinevere! Sir Leon." Ivy stared at them confused. Did Arthur hug all his servants?

"We've been found! They're almost upon us!" Elyan yelled.

Arthur turned to Merlin," Get Gaius. " He looked to the others,"We need to get out of here. Run!"

" Look out!" A man shouted.

" Who's that?" Arthur asked.

"Don't know, but I'm liking him already," Gwaine said.

* * *

They ran to a clearing. Arthur looked at Lancelot,"I take it that rock fall wasn't an accident."

" This is Percival. It was his strength that brought them down," Lancelot introduced the strong man. The biggest if the lot.

" Your Highness," he shook Arthur's hand.

"Arthur."

"Arthur it is."

"What were you doing here?" Arthur asked Lancelot.

Merlin put his hand up,"Er...it was me. I sent for him."

Ivy curtsied,"Well, we owe you our lives. Thank you."

* * *

As they enter the castle Gaius questioned the Prince,"Are you sure we'll be safe in here?"

Ivy touched a lamp,"This castle belonged to the ancient kings. It'll do for a while."

Elyan nidded,"Can't be worse than that cave."

"Search the place, see what you can find," Merlin commanded.

"They must've been left by bandits," Gwaine found weapons. Ivy took a dagger.

"Here! Come and join me. This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other. They believed in equality in all things. So, it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now. Without each of you, we would not be here. My father has languished in prison for too long. Tomorrow, I make my bid to rescue him. Are there any around this table who will join me?" Arthur asked after a long speech.

Lancelot was first," You taught me the values of being a knight, the code by which a man should live his life. To fight with honour for justice, freedom, and all that's good. I believe in the world that you will build."

Elyan was next,"Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur. It is now my turn to repay you."

The Leon,"I have fought alongside you many times. There is no one that I would rather die for."

Gwaine smiled standing up, "I think we've no chance. But I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Your enemies are my enemies," Percival said.

" If you need an old man," spoke up Gaius.

It was Gwen's turn,"You know the answer."

Ivy stood up thinking if something to say,"you need more girl power."

Arthur was surprised Merlin wasn't up," Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head,"No, don't really fancy it."

" You don't have a choice, Merlin," Arthur told him.

Merlin sighed," OK." He stood up.

" I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need. I'll do something that my father won't approve of," Arthur told them all.

Arthur began a knighting ceremony," Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of camelot. Arise, Sir Gawain, Knight of camelot. Arise, Sir Percival, Knight of camelot. Arise, Sir Elyan, Knight of camelot. Tomorrow, when you fight, you can stand proud knowing you are members of the most noble army the world has ever known."

Gwaine afterwards went up to Ivy,"am I good enough now."

Ivy shook her head,"I'm afraid I am not good enough for you now you're a knight."

"But you're a princess," Gwaine played with her hair.

Ivy rolled her eyes and walked away.

* * *

Morgana entered the council room to see the cup on he ground and Freya knocked out.

Morgana looked at the cup,"No!"

Merlin came over to her and gave her a tight squeeze,"It's over, Morgana."

"No, you're wrong. This has just begun! No," Morgana screamed exploding windows. Merlin became scared. He really hoped it to be a good beginning but knew it wasn't.


	23. Chapter 22

**Sorry it took so long**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Merlin**

* * *

**Morgana...**

"I blame myself for what you have become but this has to end". "Goodbye Morgana."

Morgana woke up startled. She grasped and looked around her surroundings. She couldn't remember how she got into the strange chambers. She could only remember moaning Merlin's death after it was declared.

A breeze came into the room Morgana sat up as it began talking,"the one they call Emrys will walk in your shadows. He is your destiny and he is your doom."

Morgana held onto the post of the bed. Merlin was dead. How could he walk in her shadows? Morgana was terrified. Freya appeared before her,"are you okay?"

"I want to go to Camelot! Where am I?" Morgana froze as Freya embraced her.

"You're in your castle," Freya told her.

"I want Merlin!"

**Ivy...**

Ivy was walking alone in the corridor after receiving a job as a maid in castle of Camelot. There was only one person on her mind: Merlin. He hadn't left his bed. He hadn't talked since Morgana left which was a day ago.

A hand grabbed her arm. It was the bloody knight Gwaine. He smirked and showed her a bouquet of beautiful flowers,"milady. I saw these flowers and thought of you. Because of your amazing beauty."

"Are you ever going to give up?" Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Never, your are my one and only," Gwaine declared placing his hand over his heart. "So what tavern do you want to go to?"

Ivy laughed,"I am so not going out with you. I have to deal with Merlin before I can even consider a boyfriend."

"I will never give up," Gwaine claimed. Ivy rolled her eyes. She left him and the flowers and went to visit Merlin.

Merlin was lying on the floor of his bedroom covered in thousands of books. Merlin had a tear in his eye,"I love her."

Ivy sat down,"I know."

"No you don't! I failed as a boyfriend! I failed as a protector!" Merlin stood up throwing and kicking the books,"they have nothing in them! I'm such an idiot!"

Ivy shook her head,"no you're not."

**Merlin...**

Merlin ran out off his room and hurried off to the forest. He had to escape Camelot for awhile, he had to clear his head. Merlin walked around for a bit hearing the birds sing. How could they sing at a time like this? Merlin wished he was a bird and just could fly away. Merlin felt the breeze of the wind. He needed to find a cute he just had to.

Merlin turned his head to see a gravestone. Merlin looked at it. It read:

_In Mermory Of Merlin of Ealdor_

_Loving Son of Balinor and Hunith_

_Loyal Servant and Friend_

_Brave Contributor _

_Admiring lover of Morgana Pendragon_

_And Fantastic DragonLord_

_Emrys Let You Rest In Peace. _

_Light, Bravery and Loyalty Is What You Gave To Our Hearts._

Merlin smiled. He recognised the engraving was done by Morgana. He picked a flower and placed it at his grave. He began talking to himself,"this isn't just my grave anymore. This is the grave of Morgana's pureness and true kind heart." Merlin wanted to defiantly, when he did die, be buried here.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: no I don't own Merlin all of a sudden**

* * *

Ivy walked in the corridor with Gwaine," a year after It's been a year since Morgana betrayed him." Gwaine still had no luck with Ivy, even though she secretly liked him. Merlin still wasn't over Morgana's condition.

Gwaine nodded,"His heart is broken and his spirit is gone. You're joining us for the feast tonight?" Ivy didn't think that Merlin was that bad. He was actually going through this smoothly. Even though he got depressed easily.

"I don't think so. I need to stay with the king," Ivy told him as it was her shift that night of taking care of the man who killed so many of her kind.

"You're very good to him, Ivy," Gwaine told her.

Ivy hated Uther. If she had it her way Uther would be dead,"I don't do it for him; I do it for Arthur. Arthur gave me a home and a job. In return I will give him my loyalty and service."

"So you want to have breakfast with me tomorrow?" Gwaine asked her pulling her closer.

"Gwaine after all these months and after all these days, are you still continue to ask me out, knowing that I'm going to say no?" Ivy looked at him questionably.

"Come on, if you go out with me tomorrow than you will never have to go out with me again," Gwaine told her.

Ivy smirked,"okay Sir Gwaine, that's a deal."

* * *

The court stood in the throne room as Sir Elyan and Leon entered.

"The reports are true, sire. We caught up with Morgana on the Plains of Denaria," Leon told the king.

"Was she alone?" Arthur asked wondering about the Druid girl.

Sir Elyan shook his head,"There was someone else."

Arthur knitted his eyebrow,"Freya?"

Elyan replied quickly,"Couldn't be sure."

"Where was Morgana heading?" Agravine asked.

"To the Seas of Meredor," Sir Leon answered.

"Isle of the Blessed," Ivy said entering the room.

"I'll send out patrols at first light," Agravine told him.

Arthur nodded at his Uncle,"Thank you, Agravaine."

"Sire, you should know her powers have grown. Sir Bertrand and Sir Wontague are both dead," Leon told the prince.

"Keep me informed of any developments," Arthur told them. Te councilmen all bowed and exited the room but Agravaine an Ivy remained,"For months, nothing. Why now?"

"We knew she couldn't stay hidden forever. Today, tomorrow, what does it matter? Mustn't live in fear, Arthur. Camelot is strong. If Morgana were to act, we'd be ready for her,"Agravaine told the king before Ivy could answer.

"You're right, of course. I don't know how I'd've got through these last few months without you. Thank you, Uncle," Arthur smiled at his uncle. Ivy didn't feel so comfortable with Agravaine. She smelt rat.

"I made a promise to your mother. I'll always be there for you," Agravaine told him.

Arthur nodded and smiled. He turned to Ivy,"yes, so what did you found out?"

"The rumours are true sire, Queen Morgana is with child. The news is floating around her kingdom," Ivy told her master.

After talking to the king Ivy ran up to find Merlin reading again,"you impregnated Morgana! What is Arthur going to do when he finds out you ran away and married her?! Now she is set to bore a child! This makes everything worse!"

Merlin calmed her down then said,"everything will be okay, trust me."

* * *

"Samhain. It is the time of year when we feel closest to the spirits of our ancestors. It is a time to remember those we have lost to celebrate their passing," Arthur introduced the meaning if the feast.

**Isles Of The Blessed...**

"Samhain is almost upon us. We must hurry," Morgana told Freya.

Freya took a deep breath,"I can't do this."

" Remember what I told you. It is the only way. What you are about to do will affect everyone, even you and I. But most importantly, it will bring our enemies to their knees. You must be strong, remember that," Morgana reassured her. Morgana presented Freya with a dagger,"Do not be scared."

Freya took the dagger as a woman came into the room. She said with a cough,"I am not long for this world. There is nothing left for me here now." The woman was a faithful servant of Morgana.

The woman weakly climbed onto the altar stone,"Please, let my parting be my final gift to you."

**Banquet Hall...**

Arthur raised his glass for a toast,"To the king."

Everyone stood to toast as the bell tolled.

Merlin felt deal magic happen as everything went into slow motion people distortedly said,"To the king."

The knights toasted their glasses as Merlin freaked out. Everyone watce as Merlin dropped his empty serving pitcher. Everyone went quite . Merlin swooned. Arthur rolled his eyes. Lancelot however, ran to his side. Merlin shivered on the floor.

The next day, Ivy was surprised to see her nephew enter the room after what happened last night. The council gathered around a weeping girl.

"What's happened to her?" Arthur asked Ivy.

"Her village was attacked, my lord," Ivy answered bowing her head.

"By who?" Arthur asked.

"Not entirely clear, sir."

Arthur approached the weeping woman,"What's your name?"

"Drea," the girl responded softly.

Arthur stepped closer and the girl tensed at the movement. Arthur placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and spoke tenderly,"Drea." She made unsure eye contact,"I'm Arthur. Don't be frightened. Tell me what happened."

Obviously people weren't use to having such a change. Uther was a horrid man with an evil impulse. All he needed was to hear the word magic and he would go blood thirsty. But, Arthur was different. And much easier to talk to. "My mother, my father, my litter sister, they're..." Dear began weeping again.

"It's all right. It's all right," Arthur reassured her. Drea nodded,"Someone attacked them." Drea nodded again. "Who?"

"There was no one. Just...shapes."

"You didn't see their faces?"

"They had no faces."

Arthur looked uncertainly at a few councilmen. Merlin turned at the sound of something behind him as did Ivy.

Drea continued," I- I keep telling you. They were there, but...they weren't there. They moved so quickly. It was as if they weren't real, but...they must've been. I could hear the people screaming. And then...silence. They were all...dead." Drea broke down as Arthur comforted her. Ivy started to understand the creature the girl was talking about.

Arthur thanked the girl,"Hey. Thank you."Arthur turned her to cry on Gaius's shoulder,"Where is this village?"

"Howden. It's to the east of the White Mountains, no more than half a day's hard ride," Ivy told the prince.

Arthur looked at Leon,"Ready the men. Ivy, give the girl a place to stay."

* * *

People were screaming and running into the Castle. Gwen rushed down a hallway of the castle with blankets and a torch.

Ivy shouted to Gwen,"Gwen! Warn Gaius there are more victims by the western gate."

Gwen rushed on until a window behind her smashed in right behind a knight. The skull wisp rushed in as the knight screamed. Gwen took cover behind a column and waved her torch at the skull figure. The skull figure left seeing the light. She checked on the knight. He was frozen.

"Gaius," Merlin said seeing Gaius cover up a man.

"Merlin," Gaius knew Merlin was freaked out,"You saw them." Merlin nodded,"Here, help me. Give me some more sheets." Merlin was acting strange. "Merlin?"

"My magic is useless against them. I've tried. I have never felt so powerless. Something deep inside. And when it came for me, I felt this emptiness. I couldn't breathe. I'm scared," Merlin confessed.

Gaius felt sympathy for the boy,"Merlin, it's alright. It's not your fault."

Merlin bit his lip,"five months ago I ran away. I married Morgana. She is pregnant."

* * *

Morgana watched as Agravine entered her throne room. Agravine bowed,"My lady?"

Morgana smiled siting on her throne,"My lord." Agravaine sighed. "I trust you bring me good me."

"The kingdom is on its knees," Agravaine informed her.

Morgana smirked as her eyes turned black,"How terrible."

Agravaine chuckled,"Indeed."

"What of the poor people?"

"More fall every night."

"Such a shame."

"You should know that Arthur intends to vanquish these creatures."

Morgana scoffed,"Impossible."

"He makes ready to go to the Isle of the Blessed as we speak. If the Dorocha don't kill him on the way, our brave little lamb intends to sacrifice himself to repair the veil. Something wrong?"

"Something the wind said. She spoke of my husband. Called him my doom," Morgana shivered.

"Your doom? What does that mean?" Agravine raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know," Morgana shook her head.

"Morgana, we should be celebrating. Arthur will be dead within the week, leaving the throne open for Camelot's rightful heir," Morgana smirked.

* * *

The main knights mount their horses. Gwaine watched with a smile as Ivy walke up to him wearing trousers and carrying a sword and dagger.

"Ivy, you are not coming," Gwaine told her.

"Gwaine I am," Ivy told him.

"No you aren't..." Gwaine said before being interrupted by a kiss from Ivy.

She got out of the kiss a said with a smirk,"thanks for breakfast yesterday, I'm going."


	25. Chapter 24

As they stopped Arthur began making orders," Elyan, look after the horses, they need watering. I need someone to volunteer to get wood."

Merlin put his hand up for the job,"

I'll do that."

Lancelot followed Merlin through the woods. Ivy watched wondering whether or not Merlin told Lancelot she was a witch and not just any witch but a shape shifting witch.

Gwaine went to her,"so about that kiss..."

"Which kiss?" Ivy asked pretending to be oblivious.

"Our kiss," Gwaine answered with a smirk.

"Sir Gwaine, I do not know what you are talking about... You went to the tavern, didn't you?" Ivy teased. The one thing Ivy was never going to do was tell Gwaine she liked him. The other present knights were smirking being amused.

"You know before in Camelot. You interrupted me with a kiss when I said you couldn't go," Gwaine looked at her strangely. She was a very good actress and she had every right to be. She has had to pretend not to have magic everyday of her life. Not like having magic is a choice.

"No.. Sir Leon do you recall me kissing Gwaine?" Ivy looked at Leon.

Leon shook his head playing along,"no I don't not remember such a thing."

* * *

They rode by a field full of peasant corpses. Arthur spoke distracting them from the bodies,"We need to reach Daelbeth by nightfall."

At dusk they made their way to a fortress. Arthur made his orders,"

Pair off. Find any wood you can. Get the fires burning."

They collected firewood while carrying torches. After hearing a man scream Gwaine dropped his firewood. They gathered together as screams started to surround them. A Dorocha came at them. Defending the group, Arthur and Ivy ward it off with a torch.

"Let's go!" Arthur shouted.

"We haven't got enough!" Percival told the prince.

"Go!" Arthur replied.

They went back to the fire pit with Ivy pretended to use the flint whispering a spell," Bel onbryne." The fire lit immediately.

Merlin whispered in Ivy's ear,"for someone so proud to have magic I have never seen you shapeshift."

"That's because the last person I shapeshift in front of was grandfather," Ivy looked at Arthur sensing that he was scared.

"It won't get us through the night," Percival told the king.

"'will keep the area safe for a while," Arthur replied. He glared at Ivy,"you're not scared are you?"

"I'm only scared of one thing well technically speaking it's a person," Ivy began sharping her sword.

"Who?" Gwaine asked.

Ivy was only scared of Uther. He was her only fear. Ivy ignored the question.

Later Gwaine threw a log on the fire,"The last one. Maybe we should draw lots, see who gets some more."

"I'll go," Arthur told him.

Lancelot nodded,"You'll need help."

"I'll go with him," Merlin said.

"You sure you're the right person?" Arthur questioned.

"Well, since when have you known how to collect firewood?" Ivy heard Merlin say as she sharpened her sword more vigorously. The knights chuckled. Merlin and Arthur walked off.

Merlin collected firewood while Arthur stood guard with a torch. A Dorocha charged them from behind.

"Merlin!" Arthur dropped the torch and tackled Merlin out of the way,"Let's go!"

They rushed through some passages and closed a door behind them. The Dorocha seemed to lose them. The group back at the fire pit shuffle around anxiously. Ivy stopped sharping her sword,"They should've been back by now."

"Someone needs to go and look for them," Elyan said.

"We've only got one torch between us," Ivy pointed out

Lancelot grabbed the torch and started walking off,"Who's coming?"

The knights and Ivy followed Lancelot. Arthur and Merlin hid behind a corner in one of the fortress rooms Merlin tied a cloth around Arthur's injured arm. Arthur looked uncomfortable and Merlin gave him a confused look.

Arthur said,"It's cold."

Merlin nodded,"Right."

"You're not feeling it?"

"I c..." Merlin shrugged and shook his head.

"You know, Merlin, you're braver than I give you credit for."

Merlin was surprised at these words but it was true,"Really? Was that a compliment?"

"Don't be stupid." The both chuckled after they did they heard screams.

Arthur confessed ,"All the things I've faced...I never worried about dying."

"I don't think you should now."

"Sometimes you puzzle me."

Merlin raised an eyebrow,"You never fathomed me out?"

Arthur shook his head," No."

"I always thought if things had been different, we'd've been good friends."

Arthur agreed,"Yeah."

Merlin jokingly said,"That's if you hadn't been such an arrogant, pompous, dollop head." Arthur chuckled,"We will defeat the Dorocha. We will, Arthur, together.

"Well, I appreciate that. You know, you're a brave man, Merlin. Between battles", Arthur remarked.

Merlin chuckled. Arthur had no idea,"You don't know how many times I've saved your life."

"Ha. If I ever become king, I'm gonna have you made court jester."

They chuckled again. Then they hear the Dorocha. In the passages, the group continue the search. Back in the hiding chamber, Merlin and Arthur wait.

Arthur turned to Merlin,"They say the darkest hour is just before the dawn. Well Ivy says that."

Merlin remembered Ivy saying that a lot as a child," Feels pretty dark right now."

"Well, it can't be long then."

The Dorocha found them and sweeps through the door. Arthur starts to rush out from around the corner, but Merlin pulle him back and stood up himself, running straight for the Dorocha.

"Merlin, no!" Arthur yelled.

Merlin jumped at the Dorocha. It caught him in the chest, stopping him mid-air and three him back against the stone wall. Lancelot entered and ward off the Dorocha with the torch, then handed it to Percival and turned to Arthur,"What happened?"

Ivy ran up to Merlin turning over he was frozen. Ivy held Merlin,"I promise everything will be okay."


	26. Morgana's vision: you don't have to read

**Warning: this shows a vision Morgana has; so it may contain unwanted spoilers**

Merlin answered the door to see a weak small pale six year old boy standing at the door. He was wearing a blue cloak that matched his eyes. The boy spoke firmly looking at Merlin as If he was Merlin's biggest fan,"are you the court physician?"

Merlin folded his arms feeling as if he knew the boy,"no, Gaius is actually not here at the moment but I'm sure I can help you if it's urgent."

The boy took off his cloak to reveal a ripped shirt and a deep wound that looked like it came from a sword in his stomach. Merlin looked shocked he didn't know why but he felt immediate responsibility of the boy.

Merlin rushed him to the table healing and cleaning the wound,"what happened?"

"I came to Camelot to look for someone by the name of Emrys. But the guards found me using my gifts," the boy told Merlin trusting him.

Merlin moved the boy's fringe realising their hair was the same colour as were the same size as their ears,"why were you looking for Emrys?"

"I wanted answers," the boy felt a sharp pain.

"About?" Merlin looked into the boys eyes.

"My dreams. People say he can he the future in a crystal. People say he he is magic. My mother said he was the most smartest, kindest, most trustworthy man is all of the five kingdoms," The boy told Merlin with a smile.

Merlin smiled back this little boy was adorable. Merlin had to ask,"who is your mother?"

"M.E.F, that's all I know. I know nothing about my heritage. I was abandon at a Druid camp when I was a baby. All I got from my parents was a letter and this necklace," The boy showed Merlin the dragon necklace he gave Morgana.

Merlin figured out that the boy was the flesh and blood he and Morgana had created. Merlin also remembered him and Morgana taking the last name Emrys-Fay. "Tell me about your dreams," Merlin watched the boy.

"They at awful and my guardian says he had never heard of a child having such dreams. They are all so real and sometimes it has if they happen in real life," the boy described them.

Merlin stroked his chin,"are you still living with the Druids."

The boy shook his head,"no, I live with a family. They try to help me with my gifts. But mummy said no one was a match for the mighty Emrys when it came to magic." Merlin was surprised at the boy's bravery in telling Merlin all this.

"What is your name?" Merlin asked the boy.

"Lancelot Balchder and I don't have a last name," the boy answered.

Merlin nodded,"well Lancelot your gifts are not something to be scared of."

Morgana woke up in bed she felt warmth in her heart. But, some how she sensed that something was wrong with Merlin. Freya appeared,"you alright, my queen?"

Morgana held her stomach,"I had a vision."

"Good? Or bad?" Freya tilted her head.

"Good," Morgana held her stomach that was big for her four months state of pregnancy. "Is something wrong with Merlin?"

"I fear that I must inform you Merlin got struck by a Dorocha," Freya looked down sad not wanting to say those words.

Morgana felt a tear leave her eye,"no. He can't die again."


	27. Chapter 25

Morgana looked down at her kingdom wearing a scarlet dress. She was no longer able to hide her pregnancy from her people. She watched a witch perform her magic freely to an audience of children. Morgana smiled down at the woman.

Freya walked in looking at her queen happy to see her eyes not being black,"you called, my lady."

"Yes, last year I found a book under Merlin's bed it's a book and to side it was a parchment saying I'm being controlled by Morgause. It is true, isn't it?" Morgana knew it was it was the only examination to the fact Morgana couldn't remember even becoming queen of this kingdom.

"It is," Freya admitted wondering how Morgana was going to take it.

Morgana lowered her head,"I'm giving birth to the son of Emrys."

"And daughter," Freya finished. Morgana looked at her surprised. She didn't know she was to have twins. She had only seen Merlin meet Lancelot.

"Well my children are going to be endangered by me. I understand my vision now, I can not keep my children. I must not know where they are. I fear if I do Morgause will corrupt them," Morgana looked back at the window,"I now also understand motherhood. All you want Is for your child or children to be safe. So I have a task for you to hide my children from me when they are born. Even as heartbreaking as it can be, I can not let my children be harmed. Especially, them being the heirs to the throne."

Freya bowed,"yes, my lady."

"Another thing you must find Merlin and heal him," Morgana told Freya.

* * *

Merlin lied limply against the firepit as Ivy tend to him. She looked at his weak state,"We have to get him back to Gaius."

"And abandon the quest?" Leon asked.

"He saved my life, I won't let him die," Arthur backed up Ivy worried just as much as her.

"Sire, if we don't get to the Isle of the Blessed, hundreds more will perish," Leon told the prince. Not matter what they ha to finish the quest.

Arthur looked back at Merlin. Lancelot spoke up,"Let me take him."

"Carrying a wounded man alone, it will take you two or three days to reach Camelot," Ivy said knowing her facts well.

"Not if I go through the Valley of the Fallen Kings. You cannot give up on the quest," Lancelot looked at the prince. Ivy smiled appreciated Lancelot's bravery.

"Sire, he's right," Leon agreed. Arthur nodded. Percival carried the paralysed Merlin to his horse. Arthur tied Merlin to the horse.

Arthur felt grief and gulit,"This is my fault and I'm sorry."

Merlin mutter weakly,"Take me with you, please."

"You would die, Merlin," Arthur informed the manservant.

Merlin continued," But you don't understand. Please, Arthur."

"Do you ever do as you're told?"

Merlin wouldn't give up," I have to come with you."

"Merlin-"

Sir Lancelot interrupted,"We need to leave."

Arthur squeezed Merlin's shoulder. Ivy kissed the top of Merlin's head,"please get better."

Arthur nodded to Lancelot,"Go."

As the the knights rode towards the Isle of the Blessed. They decided to walk.

Gwaine heard buzzing and turned to Ivy,"Can you hear that?"

Ivy listened to the buzzing sound,"Bees."

Gwaine corrected her,"Food." Gwaine approached the hive and takes off a glove.

"Trying to get us killed?" Ivy asked. Gwaine really was an idoit.

"We're riding to our death anyway. And to be honest love, I am happy I'm riding there with you," Gwaine put his hand in the hive as Leon approached Arthur.

"It's good to give the horses a rest. You're quiet," Leon told Arthur.

Arthur joked,"That's what happens after three days of listening to Gwaine."

Leon smiled sort of chuckling,"You did the right thing, you know. Merlin couldn't have continued with us."

"I should've saved him," Arthur said wishing he had. Too much bad things have happened to Merlin and all of those bad things involved Morgana. Gwaine started making some grunting nosies as he rushed away from the hive. He began swatting beds that were attacking him. He ran off into the woods. Ivy was laughing harder than she had ever laughed before. Leon chuckled while, Arthur rolled his eyes.

" Ivy is so grateful and if anyone can get Merlin back to Camelot, Lancelot can."

Valley Of The Fallen Kings...

Lancelot carried Merlin to a stream in the woods; he laid him next to it and cover led Merlin in his cape. It was night. Lancelot took off his gloves to gather water from the stream.

"Lancelot. Lancelot," a female voice called. Lancelot turned to see Morgana's minion. "Lancelot," she said again she walked closer to him. Lancelot drew his sword. "I bear you no harm. I wish only to help," Freya smiled sweetly.

"Who are you? You are an ally of Morgana, how can I trust you?" Lancelot questioned.

"I am the lady of the lake, spirit of the lake of Avalon. The tear in the veil has upset the balance of the world. Good spirits as well as bad roam freely. But this perilous state cannot continue for long. My Queen, Morgana is my mistress. I must do as she says. I am not evil nor good unless Morgana says so," Freya explained to him.

"Prince Arthur is riding to the Isle of the Blessed. He intends to heal the veil," Lancelot claimed. Freya had already known that has she had foreseen it four days after she died.

"I know. He will need help. From both of you," Freya also knew who was going to die and who was going to life.

"My friend is sick. I need to get him to Camelot," Lancelot pointed out yet again, Freya knew this.

"Merlin is stronger than you give him credit for. I have known him for quite some time. The young warlock has great power and a future that has been written since the dawn of time. Do not worry. I will begin to heal him," Freya's eyes flashed Gold. Merlin began glowing. Lancelot smiled.

"You are tired. You must rest," Freya realised Lancelot's state.

"I need to find shelter," He replied.

Freya looked around,"You are safe here."

"The..." Lancelot was about to say.

Freya put her index finger up quieting him,"I will stay with you and protect you through the night. They fear me."

Lancelot smiled,"aren't you defying your queen?"

"No, she told me to take care of Merlin," Freya sat down.

"Why would she do that?" Lancelot raised an eyebrow.

"Because Merlin is her husband and father of the children she is set to bear," Freya told the knight.

"Merlin his married?!" Lancelot yelled not taking the news too calmly. Freya just nodded.

The next day

Tunnels of Andor...

Arthur, Ivy and the knights reached the tunnels and dismounted their horses.

"By dawn we'll be on the other side of the mountains," Arthur told he group.

"You can't be serious. These tunnels are crawling with Wildren," Gwaine couldn't believe it.

"These tunnels will take days off our journey," Ivy said supporting Arthur; mostly because Arthur was opposing Gwaine.

"If we make it out alive," Gwaine said. Ivy folded her arms. Gwaine seriously needed to think more positively.

"We'll cover ourselves in Gaia berries," Arthur pointed at the berries. Ivy walked over and already started cover her face in the juice.

Gwaine didn't want to do this," Ha. Sounds great."

"It's your choice, Gwaine. Wildren or Dorocha," Ivy made gestures with her hands.

"I know which I'd rather go for," Elyan said. He began covering his face too.

Leon agreed,"Me too." Arthur and Leon started covering their faces. Percival nodded soon the same.

Ivy got berries and wiped them all over Gwaine's face,"suck it up, you're going in."

Just as they're about to enter the tunnels, Gwaine heard a Dorocha. It waited for him to turn his back and then launched at him. Ivy tackled Gwaine out of the way.

"Never knew you cared," Gwiane said looking a Ivy who was on top of him. Ivy stood up realising her position.

"Oh please, it's just sad that you can't defend yourself," Ivy watched as the Dorocha came back," Quick!"

They retreated into the tunnels.

"Remind me again why we're wearing this disgusting paste," Percival gave Arthur a questioning look.

"Wildren are completely blind, they rely totally on their sense of smell. Gaia berries will mask our scent. Yes, even the scent of Gwaine's sock's is masked," Ivy told him knowing these tunnels well.

"Hey! Not nice! What are the chances of us getting through here without seeing a Wildren?" Gwaine questioned.

Ivy answered showing no emition,"None." Gwaine saw a skull. He rushed from the back of the line to follow just behind Arthur. Ivy laughed quietly. A piggy squeal echoed through the tunnel.

"Shh!" Arthur quitted the group. Arthur and Leon tossed their torches and stamp them out. They all hide behind a length of rock. They peaked their heads over the ledge. Two wildren showed themselves. The group ducked down as one wildren came closer.

"Keep still. Don't even breathe," Arthur told them.

The Wildren wandered off. Gwaine smiled in relief. His smile fades as the others watched him wide-eyed. One Wildren sniffed him. Ivy wanted to crack up laughing. Gwaine got annoyed and killed the creature.

Ivy hit him,"You fool."

"It's dead," Gwaine said.

"That one is, yes. They hunt in packs," Ivy rolled her eyes. They heard other wildren noises.

"Run," Elyan commanded.

They bolted through the tunnels, chased by Wildren.

* * *

Lancelot woke to find Merlin missing,"Merlin. Merlin?!"

"Shh!" Merlin responded as he was standing on a in the steam catching fish. Lancelot stood up and watche Merlin spearing the water with a stick. Merlin finished and showed the fish he had collected,"Breakfast

Lancelot was confused yet, impressed by Freya's work,"Merlin, what...? Why are you...?"

"What?"

"You're meant to be...dying," Lancelot couldn't believe how brilliant Freya was.

"Sorry. Here," Merlin handed Lancelot the spearing stick.

"What's that for?"

Merlin examined him,"You look like you're going to fall over."

Lancelot swung the stick at Merlin. Merlin ducked quickly,"Yeah, not as quick as Arthur."

Lancelot nodded,"Oh yeah?"

"Come on. We need to catch up with the others," Merlin took the stick and started walking towards the horses.

"No. You're going back to Camelot," Lancelot protested.

"You might be."

"Merlin."

"Say hello to Gaius for me!"

Lancelot could just let him go,"Merlin! You are to be a father and you cannot die now. Not now. You have to much to live for." Merlin stopped and turned around. Lancelot picked up his cape and sword.

"Arthur can't finish this without us," Merlin ignored what Lancelot said.

"Arthur's right about you. You don't ever do as you're told."

"Nope."

Ivy, Arthur and the knights washed off the Gaia berries in the stream. Leon went up to Arthur,They need to rest, sire. Even Gwaine's gone quiet."

"Sounds like a good reason to keep going."

Merlin and Lancelot rode up to a lodge in the woods. They entered to find animals hanging from the ceiling. Lancelot waited for the owner to appear,"Hello?"

They found the hunter sitting dead at his own table. They laid him down and covered him with a blanket. Merlin searched the lodge,"We can't stay here."

Lancelot shook his head,"There's nowhere else, Merlin. We'll make a fire. It will keep us safe and dry. And there's more than enough fuel to get us through the night."

"Yep. Bel onbryne," Merlin started a fire in the grate,"I'm not entirely useless, you know."

"You don't have to continue on this journey with me, you know," Merlin got himself a drink of water.

Lancelot chuckled,"Try and stop me."

Lancelot leaned forward and poured Merlin another drink as he finished.

"Why? Because you're a knight, you feel honour bound?" Merlin questioned.

"You wouldn't understand. It doesn't make any sense to me either," Lancelot responded.

"Gwen?" Merlin gestured.

"I made her a vow I would keep Arthur safe," Lancelot admitted.

"You don't have to worry. I'll keep him safe."

"I made a vow, Merlin."

Merlin gave him a look,"Do you still think about her?" Merlin knew of love. And love was a hard game to play.

"No. Arthur's...a better man than me," Lancelot lied.

Merlin apologised in sorrow,"I'm sorry."

"Why? He loves her and...she's happy."

* * *

Arthur, Ivy and the knights sit around a campfire. Gwaine took off his boots and proceeds to take off his socks. Elyan and Leon smelt the scent.

"Has something died?" Elyan cover his nose.

"Why am I always the butt?" Gwaine asked.

"Can't think."

Leon and Elyan got up and joined Ivy Percival and Arthur on the other log on the other side.

Gwaine suggested," Pick on Percival."

"Why me?" Percival asked offended.

"He washes," Elyan defended Percival.

"And he doesn't set fire to his socks," Ivy pointed out.

"Ugh! No!" Gwaine snatched his socks from the fire and puts the mouth. The others grin.

"Quiet," Arthur said. They heard a fate open in the distance. They all drew their swords. Even Gwaine who was barefoot. They hold their guarding stance until Lancelot stepped in.

"Lancelot? How's Merlin?" Ivy asked as she lowered her sword.

"Bad news. He's still alive," Lancelot grinned stepping aside. Merlin entered. Arthur chuckled in relief.

"Merlin!" Ivy shouted hugging her nephew. Merlin began receiving many hugs.

Later that night, Merlin walked over to Ivy who was hanging out by herself away from the group. "You okay?" Merlin asked her.

"Gwaine nearly saw my scar," Ivy claimed holding her arm. Merlin nodded understanding why she wanted to keep the scar hidden.

"How long are you going to stay this time? I'm surprised you stayed this long," Merlin watched Ivy as she looked down.

"I don't know when I'll be leaving," Ivy told him honestly.

"How do you know all this stuff about the dark arts?"

Ivy wished he didn't ask that question,"because I studied under Nimueh. I don't get you Merlin. How you can serve Camelot."

The knights and Arthur accidentally decided to listen in at that moment. "Camelot the great kingdom. The king feels nothing but hatred. He is a pathetic liar, he lies to Arthur so well. He rather blame people with magic than face what he did to his wife. He is the reason she is died. Uther lied to everyone. He made Morgana become corrupted as he made me corrupted. Arthur isn't much different from is father," Ivy ranted at her nephew.

"You have no sense of duty. No sense of loyalty," Merlin responded.

Ivy gave him a cold dark look,"don't think I don't understand loyalty just because I have no one left to be loyal to." Ivy walked back to the group to see them staring at her.

They stepped onto the isle. Leon heard the screeching," What is that?"

They all drew their swords.

"I really hope I'm wrong," Gwaine muttered. An wyvern flew down at them.

"Wyvern!" Arthur shouted. More wyverns attacked. Percival fell to the ground as he got slashed. They fought the wyverns back.

"You're right!" Percival shouted.

"Come on dragonlord," Ivy whispered in his ear.

Merlin crouched down to hide his face and whispered in dragon tongue,"s'enthend' apakhorein nun epello!"

Merlin stood up, his eyes went gold as the Wyverns went away.

"See? That's how you deal with them," Gwaine said.

Ivy rolled her eyes,"We need to keep moving."

They entered another passage Wyverns came back to them. Leon yelled,"Sire, you must go on! We'll fend them off!"

Leon, Percival, and Elyan remained outside to handle the creatures.

"Good luck," Gwaine said.

Arthur led Merlin, Gwaine,Ivy and Lancelot towards the altar stone. Gwaine was the only one who didn't understand what was just about to happen.

"It is not often we have visitors," Cailleach said standing in front of the veil.

"Put an end to this. I demand you heal the tear between the two worlds," Arthur commanded.

"It was not I who created this horror. Why should it be I that stops it?" Cailleach asked staring at Arthur.

"Because innocent people are dying," Merlin told her giving her an what Ivy called an 'Emrys's look'.

"Indeed,"Cailleach laughed insanely. Gwaine charged her with his sword raised. Cailleach threw him back with, knocking him out with her magic,"Is this the best you can do?"

"I know what you want,"Arthur informed her.

"Do you? And are you willing to let me have it?" Cailleach eyed him.

"I'm prepared to pay whatever price is necessary," Arthur nodded.

Cailleach motioned for Arthur to come to her. Arthur went up to her bravery.

Merlin whispered ,"Forb fleoghe." Arthur got thrown backwards. Cailleach looked at Merlin they both approached the altar stone.

"So, Emrys, you choose to challenge me after all. Will you give yourself to the spirits to save your prince?" Cailleach asked hiding her excitement in meeting Merlin.

"It is my destiny," he answered.

"Perhaps. But your time among men is not yet over, Emrys, even if you want it to be," Cailleach told him. Merlin became confused. Cailleach looked at the tear in the veil, Merlin and Ivy followed her gaze. Lancelot was standing at the brink. He looked back at Merlin with a smile and walked into the veil.

"No! No! No! No!" Merlin shouted. The veil closed,"N-no."

Ivy held Merlin,"it's okay." Merlin moved his eyes to see Morgana watching them. Morgana gave a small smile and left.


	28. Author's note: sorry I keep making them

**Everyone I would like to apologise about creating another pairing in this story. But,** **trust me it's Mergana more than anything. It's just when Ivy appeared she just couldn't leave. **

**I wrote a small summary of Ivy's story:**

** When Ivy a girl who has never really belonged or fitted in is reunited with her nephew and taken to Camelot; she meets her soulmate a handsome knight named Sir Gwaine. But when her dark past is revealed drama will follow. A love between a witch and a knight of Camelot can never be. Allies will turn to enemies and enemies will slaughter enemies to stop a forbidden love. A witch of dark and good must sacrifice everything. **

**Anyway I just hope you like her and I'm not the only one who does like her and i hope you like that summary. Pretty Please review :) **


	29. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: still don't own Merlin :( **

**Ivy can you magically help me own Merlin.**

**Ivy: sorry I don't think I have that power.**

**Me: :( :(**

* * *

Morgana stood in her council chambers. The council gathered, Morgana had to listen to the apparently important news,"what is it?"

"A knight of Camelot is falling for a witch and the witch feels the same," her advisor informed her as if it was the worst news he had ever heard.

"So?" Morgana was waiting for the news to become more serious. Was she literally suppose to care about the love life of people she didn't know.

Her advisor looked shock that Morgana wasn't even the slightest concerned about the information,"she studied under Nimueh. A witch of good and evil and a knight of Camelot are not a good mix. She could doom us all."

Morgana sighed,"I appreciate your enthusiasm in chit chat, but I have a whole kingdom to ran and unborn twins to take care of. The last of my worries are people's love life. If there is anything I have learnt from being with my husband Is if they're in love let them be." Morgan's stood up and went to walk out off the chambers, but she looked back at her dumbfounded council and examined them,"what? I just don't see the harm of them being in love."

As Morgana left the royal advisor leaned over to a council member,"now we defy her."

* * *

Ivy was in the market on what was to be one of her worse days. It started off how it usually started off: wake up, have a bath, get dressed, go to work, have lunch an then go to the markets to see what they had. Ivy wasn't the girl to go and but a bunch of clothes but, she enjoyed buying herbs for potions, ink and parchment.

Ivy looked at a few herbs wondering if they were from Gaius's suppliers. Ivy brought some. She looked past a stall and suddenly became oblivious. She saw the man she would least expect to see. She defiantly didn't want it to be true that he was in Camelot. She nearly hated him as much as Uther.

Ivy walked over to the man furious,"what are you doing here?!"

"Settle down you will make a scene. I didn't know you lived here now," the man replied.

"Well for now I do and don't tell me to settle down, you bastard!" Ivy yelled loudly. People began staring.

"Oh come on you still haven't forgiven me," the man responded quickly rolling his eyes.

"Never will I forgive you!" Ivy defiantly hated his guts.

"Hey! Your the one who couldn't commit to anything. You have no knowledge of loyalty," the man took a step closer to her.

"Loyalty! Is this about loyalty now?! I told you to stay away from me and my family so, you better leave now! And never come back!" Ivy turned around.

"I still think I could bet you in a sword fight. You're so sexy when you're angry," the man tugged her into his arms and brushed his lips on her.

She pulled away slapping him. The man grabbed her arms tightly harming her. Gwaine showed up that moment he said angrily holding his sword,"what is going on here?"

The man let go off Ivy. Ivy looked at the knight,"Gwaine."

The man eyed Gwaine and said with hatred in his voice,"what? You know knights of Camelot now? What's next? You're Uther's number one fan?"

"Hey! Leave the lady alone," Gwaine ordered the man.

"Lady? What lady? All I see is a mess in a dress," the man commented.

Ivy gaped, secretly plotting the man's death. Gwaine packed her up,"I don't like your attitude. You will treat Ivy with the respect she deserves."

The man nodded,"alright, see you around Iv." The man left.

Gwaine looked at her,"are you okay?"

Ivy gave a sad smile,"yeah."

"Who is that guy?" Gwaine asked.

"My ex-fiancé," Ivy answered folding her arms.

"What a jerk," Gwaine couldn't believe that guy. Ivy just nodded,"I guess I'll escort you home. Don't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself," Ivy said rejecting his offer.

"I know you can, but I insist," Gwaine offered his arm.

Ivy linked their arms,"fine I'd you must."

Gwaine escorted her to her door,"we'll there you go. If you need anything just ask."

"Believe me I won't," Ivy smiled. Gwaine returned that smile. There was a small silence. After awhile Ivy began talking again,"um thank you."

"It's alright I would do anything for you," Gwaine told her. Ivy laughed nervously.

Ivy gestured at the door,"do you want to come in?"

"Sure," Ivy opened the door as the two of them went in. To Ivy and Gwaine's utter disappointment, Drea Ivy' s new housemate was in the house talking with Gwen having snacks.

There was a wooden box next to Gwen. Ivy waved,"hi."

"Oh hello, I jus come over wondering if you want some of these things. We were clearing out Morgana's old chambers and Merlin took most of the stuff. So, basically the box is just filled with boring books, unused hairbrushes, plain jewellery that haven't even been touched by Morgana and a few of her less valuable clothes," Gwen explained. Gwen notice as she finished the proximity between Ivy and Gwaine.

"How's Merlin?" Gwaine asked caring for his friend.

"I'm not going to lie he isn't emotionally well," Gwen shook his head,"its' so sad."

"Poor Merlin," Gwaine agreed.

"I couldn't imagine what his going through," Gwen said sorrowfully.

"Sorry what happened?" Drea was clueless on the topic.

"Well you know the story of Morgana, Merlin my nephew kind of was having a relationship with her before she turned evil," Ivy told Drea.

Drea put her head down,"I feel so sorry for the bloke; must be an evil thing to go through."

"Well thanks Gwen anyway for bringing the things over," Ivy smiled at Gwen who she had befriended during her life here.

"It's alright. Um Gwaine aren't you late for training?" Gwen questioned.

Gwaine realised the time,"damn. Um Drea may we talk outside?"

"Of course."

Gwaine turned to Ivy and grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckle,"thank you, my lady. Bye Gwen." Drea and Gwaine walked out off the house.

"So what's with you and Gwaine?" Gwen asked making Ivy blush in embarrassment and shyness

"We are friends," Ivy replied sitting down.

" 'Good' friends?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

Ivy shook her head,"no, we can never be."

"Why not?" Gwen pushed the topic.

"Because he is a knight of Camelot. I would be killed for being involved with such a man," Ivy told Gwen; telling her half the truth.

"Whatever. Did you hear about the new man who lives right across from you? He is quite a looker," Gwen said admiring the man.

"What is his name?" Ivy became curious. Maybe Camelot wasn't so bad.

"Jeffrey Wilton," Gwen answered,"he seems to be your type."

Ivy's eyes turned cold,"he was."

"You know him?" Gwen gaped surprised.

"All too well. We were set to be married at one point," Ivy regretted being engaged to that selfish evil bastard.

"Really? What does he do for a living?" Gwen wondered.

"He is an assassin and where he goes trouble follows," Ivy stared out off the window looking at his cottage. What did he want? Had Morgana recruited him? Ivy didn't know where this was going, but one thing was for sure; it wasn't a search for a refreshing start that drove him here. And she was defiantly better with a sword.


	30. Chapter 27

Merlin couldn't believe the Prince wasn't excited about his birthday feast. Merlin would do everything he could to make it his best birthday,"I could try to persuade my auntie to sing."

"Ivy can sing?" Arthur was surprised by this. Ivy never showed much interest in music.

"She is the best. She use to sing all the time as a child but then Uther..." Merlin covered his mouth not trusting his words.

Arthur just looked at Merlin curious.

Arthur went to his father's chambers and sat next to him. Uther became weaker and weaker by the day.

Arthur started his normal talk with his father,"The Court discussed the annual levy this morning. The council has suggested we raise it, but I feel the people are already overburdened..."

"We should not talk about matters of court today," Uther told him. Ivy was handling a tray watching them. Both her and Arthur were surprised by the king.

Uther gave Arthur an emotional look. Arthur became concerned,"Father?"

Uther smiled. Ivy wanted to darkly snicker. How she hated the king. How she wished she could rip that smile off his face. "You think I would ever forget that today is the anniversary of your birth?" The king asked. Ivy rolled her eyes believing that Uther wished he could forget. "I take it there are plans for suitable celebrations this evening?"

"A feast, and, erm, some entertainment. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow," Arthur told the king. Ivy guessed the prince wasn't excited about ageing one more year.

"Nonsense. You think I would miss my son's anniversary?" Uther gave the prince another smile.

Arthur walked up to Ivy after the talk with his father,"so are you singing?"

Ivy eyes the king,"sire, I'm not sure I should."

"Please," Arthur begged.

Ivy looked away from her weak king and nodded with a short smile,"yes, my lord."

* * *

That night Jeffrey Wilton found himself wandering through all his poisons. He found an vial filled with aconite. He hid it in his cloak. He entered the banquet hall that was packed with knights and courtiers and even Ivy tucking into a feast. Jeffrey grabbed a goblet of wine from a servant and poured the poison into the goblet. The poison mixed with the wine quickly. Jeffrey walked up to Ivy,"hello."

Ivy refused to look at him,"leave me."

Jeffrey showed her the goblet,"I'm sorry about everything. I should have never treated you like that. Please take this drink as my apology present." He handed her the goblet.

Ivy smiled gracefully,"no, thank you. I have already drank too much. So I think you should have the wine." Ivy stood up and poured the poisoned wine on Jeffery's head. Ivy's smile remained. Everyone stared at them. Gwaine began laughing in the background.

"I require a volunteer..." The gleeman said stopping the stares. The Gleeman stepped forward and landed his eyes on the birthday boy,"Prince Arthur. What better or more fitting occasion for you to demonstrate your legendary bravery? Do you accept the challenge?"

Arthur felt the eyes of the courtiers and knights awaiting his decision. Arthur stood up showing his courage,"Of course." They began applauding.

Ivy decided to set down as a servant cleaned Jeffery and someone took the goblet.

Arthur head over to the circular smiled at te crowd as he placed himself against the board. The Gleeman and Geldred strapped Arthur's ankles and wrists to the restraints on the board.

"Do not fear, my Lord. I never miss my target," Ivy heard she felt a smirk appear on her face.

"Good. Glad to hear it," Arthur replied.

The Gleeman pulled out an apple and turnsed to Arthur,"May I?"

"What?" Before Arthur can oppose Gleeman placed the apple in Arthur's mouth. The Gleeman nodded to Geldred. He gave the wheel a push and it starts to spin. Arthur spun on the board. It made him feel a little ill. A man came giving the Gleeman three throwing knives. The Gleeman presented the blades to the Gleeman suddenly turned and threw the knife at Arthur. It pierced into the board near Arthur's face. The audience were shocked but clapped all but, Ivy. She simply smiled. Arthur looked at the knife quite worried about the next one.. Uther is very impressed. The Gleeman out another knife from the box. Suddenly The Gleeman threw the knife. It thudded into the circular board on the other side of Arthur's head. The Gleeman takes the final knife from the case. The Gleeman waved the final theowing knife at Uther. Uther nodded his approval. Gwen bit her nails and looked at her love. The Gleeman prepared his threw noticing Ibvy's amusement. Merlin began deciding to use magic or not. The gleeman threw the knife. It pierced into the apple. The hall echoed with cheers. The Gleeman took a bow .

After that it was time for Ivy's performance. She stood in the centre. Merlin didn't pay much attention to the lyrics but the softness of her voice. It was delightful and it hid all her scars like she had grown up the best way possible. Everyone who knew her was intrigued by her lightness.

* * *

After the feast Ivy ran into the Gleeman,"great performance. I however am disappointed it wasn't Uther on the board." Ivy gave a dark smirk.

The gleeman kissed her knuckle,"I apologise Ivy. How I have missed you."

"So your plans exactly?" Ivy raised an eyebrow,"please if you are going to kill anyone make it Uther not Arthur."

Merlin...

Merlin walked through the vaults to see Morgana holding a touch. Merlin smiled he wrapped his arms around Morgana who was now six months pregnant. Merlin kissed his wife then her tummy.

"How is your kingdom?" Merlin asked Morgana extremely happy to see her.

Morgana replied just as happy,"great,everything is great. So, how was my brother's birthday?"

"Yes the performances were very amusing. Arthur had knives thrown at him," Merlin told her.

Morgana looked at Merlin confused,"what?"

"Don't worry it was one if the performances; he wasn't actually going to get hurt," Merlin informed her.

Morgana hugged her husband,"I have missed you."

"As have I. I don't know who i am without you around. I feel incomplete," Merlin fingered her raven hair while stroking her stomach. Morgana remembered her vision and smiled warmly. Merlin and her unborn child were everything to her and she was going to suffer letting go off her children.

"Merlin I know what is wrong with me," Morgana told the serving boy.

Merlin couldn't find the strength to talk but just gape.

* * *

The next day Gaius was tending to the wounded king. Arthur and Gwen became deeply concerned. But Merlin and Ivy just stood at the doorway.

"Gaius. Can you treat him?" Arthur asked the physician

Gaius said not really answering,"The blade has touched his heart. He's bleeding inside."

"There must be something... there must be something you can do. Please, Gaius," Arthur couldn't let his father die. Ivy sighed in sorrow for Arthur. And then she began to feel guilty.

Gaius shook his head,"It is just a matter of time, I'm afraid. I'm sorry, Arthur.

* * *

Merlin entered the council chambers. Arthur asked him straight away,"What news of my father?"

Merlin answered sad for the to be king,"There is no change."

Arthur snapped,"Well, why isn't Gaius doing something, then?"

Merlin responded softly,"Because there is nothing he can do." Merlin looked down. When he told Morgana two hours ago she was speechless, happy yet sad. It was hard to read her reaction.

* * *

Agravaine ran into Morgana's chambers, taking Morgana by surprise. She spun, drawing her dagger and stood.

"Now, is that any way to greet an old friend...?" Agravaine gave her a sly smile. Morgana lowered her dagger.

"I wasn't expecting you today..." Morgana held her stomach.

"I had to see you. I bring good news. Better than we could have hoped for," Agravaine told her excited.

Morgana became curious as her eyes flashed black,"What is it?"

"Uther has been mortally wounded. He's on his deathbed. Gaius says he only has days to live," Agravaine informed Morgana.

Morgana yawned,"I already know that. I hope the image of my face haunts him."

"You seem to not be the only one. A serving girl in Camelot has quite a quarrel with Uther," Agravaine told Morgana.

"Who doesn't."

* * *

Ivy crossed over to Uther's bed. She changed the dressing on Uther's wound. She wish she didn't have to tend him.

"I appreciate your kindness, everything you're doing for him," Arthur smiled at Ivy. He knew she hated his father but, had respect for the mistreated serving girl.

"I do it for you, My Lord," Ivy curtsied,"you have given me everything I have ever needed." Arthur looked away causing her to be a little heartbroken," Oh, Arthur."

"I can't watch him die...There's still so much I want to say to him... He cannot die," Arthur exited. Ivy wiped her face.

Ivy heard a knock on his door. Ivy opened it to see Merlin,"Arthur's planning on using magic?"

"He's desperate. He knows it's his only hope of healing Uther," Merlin said making Ivy frown.

"Merlin, please tell me you're not going to do this," Ivy bit her lip.

"I'd be lying if I said 'no'," Merlin retorted.

"You can't risk exposing yourself like this. It's too dangerous," Ivy worried for her nephew.

"He won't if I'm eighty years old," Merlin said as he had always wanted to use that spell.

"Do you think Uther is going to thank you for healing him with magic? He's more likely to have you hanged," Ivy didn't think Uther would even deserve to be healed by magic. He has killed it's kin why should it be the source of his healing.

"Uther will never change his attitude towards magic. I know that. But if Arthur allows it to be used to heal his father, his attitude will be changed forever. He will see that magic can be a force for good," Merlin replied.

"You of all people should know that the use of powerful magic is fraught with danger," Ivy wiped her face the second time that day.

"If it works, we won't have to hide any more," Merlin squeezed her arm,"you can shape-shift freely."

"And if it doesn't? I can't stand by and watch you do this Merlin. I made a promise to Hunith..."

Merlin cut her off,"Well, don't try and stop me, because...you can't. This might help Morgana. This good be my chance to help her."

Ivy had discobered how to heal the pregnant queen but, after hearing that Ivy froze. She couldn't tell him tonight," You're playing a dangerous game, Merlin."

"I've been playing a dangerous game since the first time I set foot in Camelot. Maybe this is my chance to change that," Merlin suggested. Ivy nodded whatever he decided to do Ivy would have to support him.

* * *

Merlin entered Arthur's chambers. Arthur became impatient,"Well? What did Ivy say? Did dhe have any information?"

"She didn't know much. But she has heard of a sorcerer. An old man. He lives in the Forest of Glaestig. Ivy thinks he may be able to help you," Merlin informed the once and future king.

"Will she lead me to him?" Arthur questioned.

"No, she's told me all that she knows. We will have to find him ourselves."

Arthur took this in and begin realising what he was about to do,"If you were me, it was your father, would you use magic to save his life?"

"Yes, I would. I would do whatever it took," Merlin remembered Balinor dying.

"Prepare the horses. Gather supplies. We ride at first light."

* * *

Merlin entered Ivy's house the next day.

Ivy hugged her nephew,"Merlin. I was worried. I thought something had happened."

Merlin started to search the shelves, taking various books down,"Well, apart from Arthur thinking there's something very wrong with my bladder, everything went to plan. You know lots about medication. I fear I can't tell Gaius what I'm doing," Merlin blabbered on.

Ivy folded her arms,"I take it that this means you're going through with it?"

"If I can heal Uther, Arthur has given me his word that when he is King, magic will no longer be outlawed. This could change everything."

"And what if something goes wrong? What of Arthur's attitude to magic then?" Ivy would never believe Arthur would accept magic.

"I live with the risk of being exposed every day. If I don't take this opportunity, maybe I'll spend the rest of my life having to hide who I really am. Everyone's always telling me I have this great destiny. Maybe this is it. I have to try," Merlin answered her.

* * *

Agravaine had gone to visit Morgana again,"Arthur has gone to consult with a sorcerer. He intends to use magic to heal Uther."

Morgana became overtaken by determination,"Then we must see to it that he fails." Morgana lit a small fire in a pot. Morgana sat next to it she held a sliver charm. She casted it into the fire,"Seolforpræd apringe winstra, apringe wip ealle gode cræfte."

"I promised Arthur I could heal Uther and I can't even find the right spell," Merlin lied on Ivy's floor looking through books.

"That's because you're reading the wrong books. Here..." Ivy held our a small leather book and gave it to Merlin,"Gwillem of Cambria was as mad as a coot, but there has never been a better healer."

Merlin embraced her,"Thank you. Ivy you are the best."

Ivy smirked,"and don't you forget it."

* * *

"I am so sorry," Ivy said walking into Arthur's chambers. Everything went wrong. Merlin was emotional and Ivy couldn't react. She wanted to celebrate and then she wanted to be in grief with Arthur. She was happy yet furious and miserable.

Arthur absorbed Ivy's words. She was showing she actually had other emotions but, haterd and happiness. Ivy could actually be miserable.

"I... I should've... I wish that there was something I could have done," Ivy muttered.

" No one but me is to blame for this," Arthur placed a hand in Ivy's shoulder.

"You are not to blame. This isn't your fault," Ivy shook her head.

"I'm entirely to blame. My father spent twenty years fighting magic. To think I knew better. I was so arrogant. That arrogance has cost my father his life," Arthur said.

Ivy bit her lip furious but her voice remained soft,"You were only doing what you thought was right. I'm sure that that old sorcerer meant no harm. Perhaps the spell went wrong. Uther was dying. Maybe nothing could have saved him..."

"We'll never know. All I know for sure is that I've lost both my parents to magic. It is pure evil. I'll never lose sight of that again," Arthur caused Ivy to snap.

"Okay Arthur how dare you?! Uther has ripped families apart. Saying magic is evil is saying your father was. He was the reason your mother died. He begged for a heir and so Nimueh gave him one. The thing is that your mother was the one who had to die. Don't go blaming magic like your father because now you have the chance of becoming a better man, husband and king than him. Uther ruined so many alliances and so many life's because he couldn't expect what he did. He actually wished at one stage that you were never born. He killed my grandfather then tortured me," Ivy revealed a scar on her arm. Arthur was astonished by her rant. "Magic isn't a choice, so don't make people suffer anymore than they have. Too much blood has been split already," Ivy realised what she had been saying,"I'm sorry,my Lord." Ivy rushed out quickly.

Ivy went straight to her house and began packing. Gwaine had heard everything she had said and followed her. He knocked on her door serval times,"Ivy! Let me in!"

Ivy opened the door leaving the half-packed bag,"what?"

Gwaine looked at the bag,"don't go."

Ivy walked away from the door,"I have no choice."

Gwaine grabbed her arm,"where are you going?"

"I don't know, somewhere else," Ivy frowned.

"What about Drea?" Gwaine questioned.

Ivy bit her tongue,"I'll leave her an note and money and ownership of the house."

"And Merlin?" Gwaine couldn't let her leave.

"He'll be fine without me," Ivy told Gwaine looking at his hand that held her arm.

Gwaine pulled her closer moving a lock of her hair,"what about me?" Before Ivy could question him Gwaine tugged her into a kiss. Ivy wrapped her arms around Gwaine's neck kissing back passionately. Gwaine made Ivy lean back as her held her around her waist. Sparks flew. Magic filled the room.

* * *

**Spoiler for next chapter:**

**Ivy stumbled back in the noble dress only to fell into the hands of two men. Ivy closed her eyes and opened them as the hunter began taking. He raised a sword at Gwaine's neck,"so it all comes down to this. Who is it going to be princess the servant or the knight?"**

**Ivy froze becoming silent.**


	31. Chapter 28: the real one

**I'm sorry about my accidental update :( here is the real one**

Ivy found herself into the armoury. She picked up a crossbow and flashbacks began. She had known how to use a crossbow since she was four years old. She loved the crossbow but nothing would compare to a sword or dagger. She had been thinking of Gwaine a lot and she personally couldn't believe she fell for a guy like him. She only really liked Jeffery because of his adventure and excitement also, because of his mysterious nature. Looking back Ivy believed that agreeing to marry him was the biggest mistake she ever made. Gwaine was different from Jeffery and very different from Ivy herself. Gwaine made Ivy laugh like no one else could. He had stopped her from moving last night with one simple kiss. Gwaine had probably told everyone as he became thrilled after the kiss. He was most likely off declaring he had wooed Ivy after a year of attempts. But, Ivy kept quiet like a mouse. Gwaine had a good heart which made Ivy feel more guilty about the fact she was still planning on leaving Camelot. She was avoiding Gwaine and Arthur like the plague.

Ivy sat down trying to officially sink in the fact Uther was dead and Arthur's coronation was today. The kingdom was rejoicing for their king-to-be. Ivy didn't really want to go to the coronation. She might get arrested. Ivy was thinking of moving to Morgana's kingdom where magic was freely practised and everyone who lived there seemed happy.

Ivy turned around not realising Gwaine was in there as well. "Hello," Gwaine waved his bare hand as the other was gloved.

Ivy nodded,"hello. I was just cleaning." Ivy noticed she was still holding the crossbow. She put it down quickly.

Gwaine looked around,"well you didn't do a good job."

Ivy smirked and shook her head,"I guess not."

Ivy went to leave but Gwaine stopped her by asking,"so you are going to pretend that our lips didn't touch for the second ?"

"There was a first time?" Ivy continued the charade.

Gwaine smirked,"yes and It was fantastic."

Ivy smiled softly and put her hands together,"I best be off. Got to get ready for the coronation."

"What Is your opinion on nobles?" Gwaine questioned.

Ivy froze and gaped awkwardly,"um..they are okay." Ivy left quickly saying nothing else. As she walked through the corridor she pulled out an expensive bracelet. She stared at it. Ivy couldn't believe her life story.

* * *

Merlin sat at the table of Morgana's chambers. He began writing another document. His pregnant wife appeared in a blue nightgown. She walked up behind him,"what you're doing?"

"Apparently as king I have to write fifty billion documents everyday," Merlin annoyed by this threw his quill. He was tired. That night had been long due to the feast for Camelot's new king. Merlin yawned.

Morgana yawned too,"come to bed."

Merlin blinked twice,"not yet, I need to get this document finished."

Morgana kissed the top of his head,"don't stay up too long. I need my husband to get a good nights' rest."

"I'm never going to get sick of being called that," Merlin told her. Morgana smiled walking to the bed. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course," Morgana replied lying herself onto the bed.

"I wanted to speak to you about my auntie, Ivy. She is having issues," Merlin muttered the last bit.

Morgana rolled her eyes,"be more specific."

"She is in love," Merlin started tapping the table.

Morgana gasped and said sarcastically,"oh my gosh! Merlin get Gaius quickly!"

"She is in love with a knight of Camelot," Merlin added ignoring Morgana's comment.

"So?" Morgana was sick of people making a big deal of it.

Merlin bit his lip,"don't worry, you wouldn't understand."

"Then help me too," Morgana pleaded.

Suddenly Freya bursted in,"Your highnesses, the prince and heir of the kingdom, Felicitas is alive!"

* * *

The next day Merlin returned to see people gathered around Ivy's house. Merlin looked through the crowd to see Drea crying and being comforted by some knights. Gwaine was in the house furiously going through everything in the house with the other main knights.

Gwen saw Merlin and ran up to him,"Ivy has been taken. We are all so worried. I'm so sorry Merlin!" Gwen started sobbing uncontrollably.

Merlin's eyes showed his fear and worry. He embraced the crying Gwen,"it's okay." Merlin frowned begging Ivy was okay.

Ivy...

Ivy opened her eyes. She was in a carriage being taken to an unknown place. Her hands were cuffed. Somehow they stopped her from producing magic. The carriage stopped;startling Ivy. A man opened the door holding a dagger,"good morning, sunshine."

Ivy didn't reply but instead, shift her eyes down.

The man chuckled,"I'm going to get good money for you."

Ivy then realised the man was a slave trader or something like that. Ivy remained mute. Ivy was strong but, this man was highly trained. Well trained enough to be able to kidnap her. The man left making the carriage go.

After several hours the carriage finally stopped again. Ivy looked out the window to see a familiar castle.

* * *

Arthur had sent out a dozen search parties to look for the missing Ivy. There had been information that Ivy had been kidnapped by a hunter from Felicitas. Gwaine was lucky to be able to get a spot in the party that were heading to Felicitas and Arthur so happened to be leading it.

They found themselves at the border where eight guards stood patrolling it. Arthur could see the tall city from over the huge wall.

One guard spoke firmly,"well isn't it the new king of Camelot himself. What beings you here after a day of being king?"

"I wish to speak to the king of Felicitas immediately," Arthur informed the guard.

The guard nodded,"of course."

As the party was ushered into the council chambers Gwaine noticed Felicitas great structure. The king of Felicitas stood before them. He was at less in his late fifties. He had blue eyes and grey hair. He wasn't skinny or fat but rather muscular and manly looking.

"Arthur! How could it is to see you!" The king shook Arthur's hand.

"It is good to see you too sire," Arthur smiled respectively.

The king shook his head,"Arthur! You're a king now! You have no need to be so formal with an ally such as myself! Just call me Paul!"

Arthur nodded,"I'm sorry My Lor.. I mean Paul."

A well dressed noble woman appeared in a red silk dress. She wore a golden diadem. King Paul turned his attention onto her,"Arthur! Meet the future queen of Felicitas, Lady Ivy."

Arthur and Gwaine turned to her shocked. Merlin however, nodded. "She is to be your wife?" Arthur asked confused.

"No, she married my late son," with these words Ivy maintained a neutral face but deep down she was sad,anger and begging Gwaine would forgive her.

Ivy bowed her head at the king of Camelot,"My Lord."

Arthur took her hand and kissed her knuckle,"My Lady."

"Please Sire, it is I who looks up to you. Call me by my name and not my title," Ivy smiled gently. Gwaine swallowed; she had lied to him.

"Ivy," Arthur nodded.

"We are having a feast with a bunch of allies to celebrate Ivy's return. You must stay for it," Paul insisted.

"I wouldn't want to intruded," Arthur told the king.

"Please," Paul begged Arthur.

Arthur smiled,"i guess i could,thank you."

* * *

Later at the feast Ivy sat next to the kings. Merlin had already gained attention from the king of Felicitas as he knew that Merlin was Ivy's nephew. The shock was Morgana was at the feast. Arthur seeing as Morgana was pregnant,ignored her, for the next generation's sake. Ivy however, was chatting away with Morgana like they were best friends.

Merlin watched them. Ivy was like Morgana, stuck between good and evil. They had both been personally harmed by the late Uther's hatred.

Later that night Merlin decided to visit Morgana in the chambers the kingdom had provided her with. Morgana answered smiling at his presence.

"Merlin, I thought you were going to avoid me because of Arthur," Morgana said surprised.

Merlin shook his head,"I would never avoid you because of Arthur."

"So your auntie is a princess," Morgana moved letting him in.

"Yes and she seems to want to befriend you," Merlin wiped his cheek.

"Yes, she is quite mysterious. So why did she marry the late prince?"

"Family secret," Merlin answered hesitating.

"May I know, I am your wife," Morgana felt nothing but rejection.

"The best wife, a man could ever wish for. Which is why you can't know," Merlin frowned.

Morgana held him,"well, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here."

Merlin kissed his wife, maybe one day he would tell her.

Gwaine...

Gwaine knocked on the door to Ivy's chambers. A maid answered the door examining the knight who stood before her,"may I help you?"

"I wish to speak to Lady Ivy," Gwaine replied looking beyond the maid to see Ivy wearing a white nightgown staring at the window. She was taking deep breaths. She placed a hand on the window looking warily at Gwaine's reflection.

Ivy collapsed to the ground, hitting her head badly.

A vision played in her mind. _Ivy was running as she was chased by hunters. They began circling her. Ivy stumbled back in the noble dress only to fell into the hands of two men. Ivy closed her eyes and opened them as the hunter began taking. He raised a sword at Gwaine's neck,"so it all comes down to this. Who is it going to be princess the servant or the knight?" Ivy froze becoming silent. Merlin had a rope around his neck._

Gwaine carried Ivy quickly to the physician's chambers. Ivy was gasping for air. She began screaming as blood starting pouring from her arm. Gwaine placed her own the Physician's patient bed.

* * *

As morning light shone through the window. Ivy opened her eyes to see Gwaine staring at her while wiping her with a damp cloth. Gwaine hadn't slept last night; that was clear to Ivy.

The blood that had escaped her last night wasn't from her scar. The blood

seemed to of came from no where. Ivy feel back to sleep.

Merlin and Morgana were watching tensed. Gwaine looked at Merlin,"okay, you have to give me some explanation."

Merlin looked at the ground,"Ivy once a long time ago trusted Uther. She would have done whatever he ordered her to. She lived in Camelot when she was six under the name of Phoenix. She had gifts that Uther took full advantage of. He kept on pressuring her to use her gifts. She used it to much that her gifts snapped. She could no longer control them. Furious with the news that Ivy was too weak to handle her powers, Uther researched her gift to discover it could be restored through pain and rage. So, he killed her grandfather/ my great grandfather. Ivy who was seven at that time went into Arthur's chambers at midnight one night. She got out her dagger and prepared to kill him and make Uther feel pain that she felt. Guards bursted in and took her to a cell. Uther tortured my auntie leaving her nothing but, a scar and a deep insight of the supernatural world. Ivy left the cell and returned to Ealdor. She said one word the rest of that year and that word was,'betrayed.' The following year Ivy met a witch and vowed to the witch that she would be the one to destroy Camelot. They forged an alliance. Unfortunately after that the supernatural caught up with our family and made not just Ivy became sick but, my mother. Ivy never trusted anyone again. She could no longer give her loyalty. That is why she curses Camelot. That is why she has killed too many in cold blood. That is why our family contains too many secrets."

Gwaine gaped looking down at the sleeping princess. Merlin swallowed and muttered,"because of those secrets Ivy cannot be anything more than your friend, Gwaine. If she becomes anything more... Blood if too many men will be split and the world will be torn." Gwaine kissed Ivy's forehead then stood up leaving the room.

Morgana embraced Merlin,"it's alright, Merlin. I understand."

"She tried to kill you once," Merlin stroked Morgana's hair.

"She can't handle herself. When she sees evil, she has desires to join it. But she also desires Gwaine. And me and her both know that can't happen," Merlin informed Morgana.

Merlin kissed Morgana's cheek as she held his.


End file.
